A Gift Through Time
by BabyGurl278
Summary: He appeared in Hyrule mysteriously with a purpose. He bears a warning and claims he is the Hero of Time's son. Takes place eight years after events of OOT. Link and Malon
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Hey everyone, this is my first Zelda fan fiction. I wrote this story, a while ago and decided to rewrite it, since it sucked deeply, and summit it on here. I don't really have much to say, except that this story takes place 8 years after the events of OOT, and a couple of years after Majora's Mask. I did have both of those Zelda games until I had to get rid of them, when I traded my N64 for a Gamecube.

So I really hope you enjoy this story, and just for the record, I don't own The Legend of Zelda…blah…blah…blah—you heard the rest. I do own the characters I created for this story though, I'm happy about that.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 

" I'll be outside, father, if you need me…"

The wooden door swung open as Malon swiftly stepped out to the cooled, fresh night air. Malon took a deep breath as she slowly walked away from the door. She waited patiently for her father's response, but after hearing the front door close, she knew she wasn't going to get anything.

She walked passed the stables; heading to the middle of the ranch, where she usually spends her time before going to bed. Like always, the ranch was empty. The horses and animals have been put away for the night. It was finally the end of another day, and now she had the time to rest.

As she began to sing Epona's song, she looked up at the black midnight sky and rocked from side to side. The night was clear, no clouds in sight. The crescent moon lit up the night shinning down on the red-haired woman.

Malon frowned thinking about Epona and how she hasn't seen her in what feels like eternity. The last time she remembers seeing Epona was when Link stopped by, before heading out on some personal business. He wouldn't explain to her what the business was, but did promise that he would be back. She had given Epona to him, to help him with his travels. She had believed that he would come back, but it has been a total of eight years. She had been counting the days ever since. It has been eight years since she had seen Epona, or Link for that matter. She didn't know if he was still in Hyrule, and just wasn't visiting the ranch or if he just left all together. The wait was killing her, but she was moving on.

" Link…" the name escaped her lips. She sighed deeply, and continued to sing her song…

Flashback-8 years ago

" Fairy boy!" Malon ran out of the stable once her eyes fell upon the young elf entering the ranch. The brown haired, white mane horse slowly followed after him.

" Hey Malon!" He greeted getting prepared for the embracing hug.

Malon threw her arms around Link's neck, and then flinched as she felt Epona brush lightly against her face. Malon pulled away from Link and slowly brushed the horse behind the ears, happy to see the two of them again.

" I'm happy to see you too Epona." She kissed the horse lightly on the forehead then turned to the boy standing near them, his light blue eyes watching her. " Welcome back, I haven't seen you in a long time."

" Yeah, it's been a while…" The elf replied.

Silence fell between the two of them. Malon blinked realizing that she had been staring at him looking like a fool. She snapped back into reality and stepped to the side inviting him inside. She was a little stunned to find him refusing the offer.

" I can't stay that long, I only came to say good-bye…"

Malon felt her heart stopping. Something was caught her throat, since swallowing felt impossible. " W-what? Good-bye?"

Link crossed his arms and nodded. " Yeah, I'm heading out."

" On what?"

" Can't tell…a personal business…"

" Fairy boy…you just got here!"

Link sighed looking at the ground. Disappointment filled his face. " I know…but I'll return."

" I don't want you to go—" She stopped astonished that had come out of her mouth. She cleared her throat rubbing Epona's head. " You and Epona just got here. The trip must have been tiring, why not rest?"

" I wish I could, but I still have other places to visit. I can't delay…"

Was it her? Why was he already leaving once he had gotten here? They haven't seen each other in a long time, and just when she feels she gets the chance to reconnect with him, he leaves. At least he came to say good-bye, but for her, it's too short.

" I guess I'm not going to force you to stay…" She relied, her tone low. Link heard the hurt in her voice. " But promise me, you'll come back."

" I will, you don't have to worry."

Malon forced a smile and told him to wait there. She ran back inside the stable and grabbed a bottle of Lon Lon Milk, the finest in the land. It would be useful to him during his travels, not to mention a gift, so she wasn't forgotten.

Malon held the bottle in her hands and walked up to Link holding it out to him. Link studied the bottle before taking it. He was grateful that she was giving him this, but had no money with him at the moment.

" I don't have any money…" He held his hands out giving the bottle back.

Malon shook her head pushing the milk away from her. She blushed when she noticed that their hands had briefly touched. " A gift, so you don't forget me."

Link smiled agreeing to take it as a gift. Of course this wasn't the first time, Malon had given him milk for free. He put the milk away with the rest of his belongings before walking up to Epona. " Thanks, and you know I won't forget you, Mal."

Malon nodded. She felt the urge of giving him another hug, but knew if she did—she wouldn't be able to let him go. Instead, she stayed in her spot, watching as Link mounted Epona. The pain filled her body once more, the pain of him leaving.

" Take good care of him…"

" I will…" Link replied.

Malon smiled patting Epona's side. " I was taking to Epona."

Link laughed and shook his head. " Malon, you worry too much."

End Flashback

" You don't worry enough…" Malon whispered.

She knew something had happened to him, but didn't want to think of it in a negative way. Whatever danger Link has gotten himself into, she knew that he could get out of it. He defeated Ganondorf, and brought peace to Hyrule. He was considered the Hero of Time and even though was just a kid when he left, was still one then.

She knew that he would be back. He wouldn't forget the promise. She believed so…

A rush of wind hit lightly caressed Malon's face; her long red hair flowed out behind her. Malon cupped her hair behind her ear and looked up at the sky, noticing a white light falling. Malon's eyes widened, watching the light grow, as it fell closer to Hyrule. It was way to big to be a shooting star, and if it was—would have dissolved by now.

Malon held her hand above her eyes as the object landed somewhere in Hyrule. The light was blinding for a quick second, before finally dimmed until it vanished. Malon's hand dropped to her side as her mouth slightly hung open, stunned at what she just witnessed. Her mind raced with thoughts on what it was.

" Malon!" Talon's frantic voice appeared behind her.

" She's over there!"

Malon turned as her father and Ingo ran up from behind her. Once they reached her, Ingo stopped and stared up at the white path the light left behind. Talon wrapped his arm around Malon's shoulder brushing her red bangs away from her eyes.

" Are you okay?"

" Did you see it?" Malon looked up at her father still astonished.

" The white light? Of course, who didn't see it?"

" What do you think it was?" Ingo scratched his head.

" Probably a meteor or something like that," Talon answered casting a glance at the sky.

Ingo sighed and turned heading back to the house, " Yes, you're probably right."

" Come Malon, let's go." Talon let go of his daughter and followed Ingo back inside.

Malon took a couple of steps after him, but stopped and looked back at the path slowly diminishing. Something inside of her is saying that it wasn't a meteor, but something else. Something dangerous. She shook her head hoping that her father was right.

" Link…" she whispered. "…Where are you?"

* * *

" Princess Zelda!" Impa, her assistance, called from the doorway. 

Zelda stood at her balcony, gazing out at the location where the light had hit.

Kokiri Forest.

She closed her eyes, and took deep breaths concentrating. Her hands clutched the railing tightly as she felt Impa's presence behind her. The princess slowly opened her eyes, finding herself staring at the Kokiri Forest area, again. She looked at her hand, the outline of the Triforce slowly reappearing.

" Princess Zelda, is it—"

Zelda nodded as she clutched her hand into a fist. " Yes, the time has come."

* * *

" Oh my goodness!" 

" What happened?"

" Where did he come from?"

" Is he okay?"

Mido stomped his way over toward the circle a group of Kokiri had created on the bridge leading to Hyrule Field. He looked up at the sky, a white path of smoke floated in the air. Whatever the light was, it was lying on the bridge.

" Out of my way! Move!"

Mido pushed through the Kokiri and crossed his arms looking down at the ground. What he had found; was something he least expected. A young Hylian boy, who looked no older than 9 was lying on the bridge on his back sleeping. Mido quickly looked up at the sky then back at the boy, perplexed and shocked at the same time.

_This boy couldn't have been the light, could he?_

Saria walked up next to Mido and gasped at the sight of the boy. She bent down next to him, brushing his strawberry blonde hair out of his face. She examined him, making sure that he didn't have any cuts or bruises. Wearing loosely tan pants and a black T-shirt, she could easily tell the boy wasn't from around here. She did notice that his brown boots looked very similar to Link's, and the crystal ball necklace he wore was only found in Hyrule Market.

Saria got down to her knees as she rested the boy's head on her lap. She continued to rub his forehead, he was very warm, and was breathing heavily. At least he was breathing. What were they going to do? A Hylian boy had landed in their forest. Though he was a kid and fit perfectly in the group, he was no Kokiri.

The Kokiri and even Mido back away in surprise when the boy flinched and slowly began to move his head. Saria watched carefully as the boy opened his heavy eyes. His light blue eyes, reminded her of Link…how she longed to see him again.

" Li..Link…"

" Shh, don't speak, you're very weak," Saria spoke softly.

" I…I'm looking…for Link…"

" We'll find him for you…" Saria replied trying to get the young boy to go back to sleep. " Rest…" she whispered.

" Link…" the boy closed his eyes, and drifted back to sleep.

Mido crossed his arms as he glared down at the boy in Saria's arms. " What are we going to do?"

" Look for Link," Saria answered softly.

" Look for Link!" Mido shouted.

" Quiet!" Saria snapped, " You'll wake him."

Mido sighed aggravated. " Saria, Link has been missing for eight years. I'm not complaining or anything but—"

" We'll find him…" Saria stopped and closed her eyes. " We have too."

* * *

A/N: 

Hope you all liked it. I'll try to update as soon as possible! I can't wait until I see where this one goes.

Until next time!


	2. A faithful meeting

A/N:

Hey! This chapter was summated a lot sooner than imagined. I guess for the readers it's a good thing. It may seem a little long, but the only reason for this is because there's much dialogue. I don't really know if it's a good or bad thing, but o well. Here it is!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: A Faithful Meeting 

" Saria!"

Saria turned as she watched Mido walk across the bridge over toward her. She smiled softly, as she quickly put the wooden Ocarina away.

" Everyone has looked everywhere," Mido crossed his arms. " The boy isn't around."

" He left the forest…" Saria answered looking down the tunnel that leads to Hyrule field.

" How long have you know?"

Saria chuckled. " A while…"

" Well?" Mido raised an eyebrow tapping his foot. " What now?"

" Nothing, everything is fine."

" How can you say that? The boy was weak, and you let him go off on his own."

" He's going home." Saria placed her hands on the rope as she looked down below.

" Home?" Mido was confused by her statement.

Saria faced him and smiled. " Yes, the boy—he is fine now."

* * *

Malon cheerfully smiled as she lightly patted the cows once finishing milking them. She struggled and carefully, trying not to knock over the full bucket, carried it to the other three in the corner. After wiping her hands with the white rag, she threw it on her shoulder and left the stables heading back to the house. 

It was her morning to cook breakfast. Her father had gone to Hyrule Market to complete his deliveries, while Ingo sat outside with the horses. Due to them being short in assistance, they switched off the jobs to do daily, so one wasn't stuck doing the same thing for the entire week. Although, Talon was the only one who always made the deliveries. Malon remembered when she was a child that he would always go to the castle, leaving her alone. She would always wait in Hyrule Market, for him, knowing he had fallen asleep again. Lately, she's shocked her father has actually been active. To her, it's not the same—she's used to seeing her father being indolent.

Malon had gotten right to work fixing breakfast for the three of them. She was hoping that her father would make it back in time, so all of them can actually eat together. She can sense that her father would be too tired to eat, usually after he comes back from the castle, he heads right to bed. It's his typical morning routine; nothing has ever changed.

As Malon had set the table, the front door opened, as Ingo walked into the room. He licked his lips eying the food that was served. Malon watched carefully as he quickly pulled his chair out and sat down about to eat. He hunched over his food, his mouth open ready to take his first bite, but froze at the sound of Malon's cough. His eyes rose to find the young woman in front of him, her hands on her hips with a striking glance her in eyes.

" What now?"

" Did you wash your hands?" Malon crossed her arms. " Honestly, you just got finished with the horses. You'll get sick, you know?"

" When did you become a mother?"

Malon raised an eyebrow; she wasn't one to mess with. Ingo sighed deeply and stood, refusing to get in an argument with her. Every morning is the same thing.

" Fine!" Ingo stomped back outside.

Once she finished cleaning her hands, Talon walked in rubbing his throbbing eyes. He yawned and bypassing the table heading right upstairs to his room. Malon hurried after him and grabbed his arm pulling him back to the table. He moaned, giving her a clue that he wasn't in the mood for food. Malon knew that he was going to act this way; it was his typical thing. She noticed that he hasn't eaten a lot lately; it's probably the reason as to why he's so tired. Not that he never was.

" Please, just a little bit," Malon urged as she grabbed her bottle of milk.

" Oh, Mal, I'm not in the mood…" Talon explained politely.

" But I've never seen you eat anymore…" Malon sighed. She sat her cup down on the table knowing that she wasn't going to win. Maybe a small talk will get him to take a couple of bites. When in conversation, her father tends to forget about what he's doing. " So, how was the trip?"

" Same as usual," he answered slowly. " Nothing knew."

" How's the Princess?" Malon sat down across from him, twirling the ends of her hair around her index finger.

Talon shrugged, " She's fine." He blinked looking as if he remembered something. " Although, many people were talking about the bright light we witnessed two days ago."

" What did they say?"

" Nothing really interesting, except that the light may be the start of something."

Malon was silent for a moment. Her thoughts went to something evil, something dangerous. Hyrule doesn't need any more danger; the threat with Ganondorf was dreadful enough. Especially with Link, missing…how would Hyrule cope?

" You mean, something…evil?"

" Who knows?" Malon formed a small grin, as she watched her father take a small bite of his eggs. He failed to notice. " We better keep our eyes out. I'll listen around some more when I head back. To see if any more news appears."

" I hope Link returns soon…" Malon spoke softly, mainly to herself.

" What was that?"

"—Nothing." She replied quickly. " I—I have to finish working…"

Talon nodded, as Malon got up heading back outside. As she headed back to the stable, Ingo showed her his hands, letting her know that they were clean. She laughed and smiled happy to find herself cheering up.

* * *

" I'm finally finished!" 

Malon wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. A small laugh escaped her lips, as another day was finally completed. There was no vacation for her, but she didn't mind. There wouldn't be any places to really go, except Lake Hylia. She had dreams about that place all the time. She imagined herself there…with Link.

Outside, the temperatures had dropped, as the wind slowly picked up its pace. The sun was slowly setting, as it cast a light red and pink color into the sky. Malon stopped at the end of the house, admiring the beauty and scenery. The horses ran around the ranch freely, before being put back into the stables. They know when it's time to head in, they could tell by the location of the sun.

" …h-elp…."

Malon slowly turned around from the sound of the weak voice. Her eyes fell upon a body that laid at the entrance to the ranch. Malon tightly bit her lip, not scream, but a tiny screech surprisingly appeared. She covered her mouth as she slowly stepped closer to the body, her heart racing, pounding against her chest. Her mind can't help but wonder if the body was alive…

She found that the body was a little boy; he looked no older than ten. He laid on his stomach, light bruises covered his arms and face. He was breathing, but very heavy. He was weak, and Malon found it surprising that he came to the ranch. He was alone, where was his parents?

" Dad!" Malon cried as she ran over to the boy.

" Malon! What's wrong?" Talon ran outside noticing his daughter picking up the unconscious boy. " W-who? W-what?"

Malon hurried inside running past her father. " Not now! Fix up some food! Hurry!"

* * *

" What…where am I?" 

After moments of being in darkness, the young boy opened his eyes to find himself looking up at a white ceiling. He blinked a couple of times, to see if everything was real. He was laying the most comfortable bed he's ever been in. He felt safe being here, but his mind raced as the same question appeared again and again.

Where was Link?

He examined his arms to find that his bruises had faded. The small pain in his joints had ceased, but he still felt weak. His vision was a lot better than he remembered, although he still had no clue where he was. After some thought, the answer came to mind. The room…it had looked so vaguely familiar. After hearing the cows in the stable and the cuccos outside, he knew where his location was.

"…I'm home…"

" Excuse me?"

At the door, Malon slowly walked into the room carrying a bottle of Lon Lon Milk. She opened the door wider, as she stepped in and walked closer to the young boy in bed. His eyes watched her carefully, as a small grin formed in his lips. She noticed the way he was staring at her, but didn't question it. She was just glad, that he was okay.

" Here, drink this."

She sat down at the edge of the bed, watching the boy finish the milk in seconds. He wiped his mouth with his arm, and handed back the bottle. She took the empty bottle and sat it in her lap, noticing that his stare had returned. Malon felt herself blush, really wanting to know why he gave her such a look. She was determined to ask him, but when she opened her mouth to speak, she said something totally different.

" You really scared me, when I saw you lying on the ground. I thought something had happened."

" You were worried?" He asked, she noticed his voice hasn't cracked.

" Of course, you're okay now, right?"

He nodded, " Thanks for the milk, I needed it."

She laughed, " Only the best in Hyrule." The room was in dead silence; Malon was lost at words, and questions. She didn't want to overload the kid with many things, so started out slowly. " What's your name?"

" Durnal…" He answered quickly like he knew she was going to ask it. " And you're Malon, right?"

Her eyes widened as she refused eye contact with him. " You know?"

" Yeah, well lucky guess."

Malon was little shocked, and was starting to get anxious. She looked up at him and found him smiling. For a second, he resembled Link in a huge way. She felt her heartbeat picking up pace, when she noticed it. The only difference between them was the hair color; everything else was completely the same, especially his eyes. She wished that Link had actually looked at her the way Durnal does.

Durnal stood still, as Malon's eyes fell upon his necklace. She slowly reached her hand out and lightly rubbed the crystal ball. She had seen the same necklace at Hyrule Market, one time when she was over there. It was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen, and had wanted it badly. The only problem was that the necklace had cost a fortune of rubees. A lot more than what she would ever make. It was strange, a little kid like him, had it.

" Where did you get the necklace?"

" This?" Durnal looked down at his necklace. " Oh, my father gave it me, as a gift. He said that it was very special, so I never take it off."

" It's a lot of money…" Malon pointed out. " Where is your father?"

The boy shrugged. " I'm looking for him…"

" Oh, do you want me to take you to Hyrule Market tomorrow? We could possible find him there." Malon suggested. The kid shouldn't be far from his family.

" No, I know he's not there." Durnal answered solemnly. " Besides, I'm safe here, with you."

Malon was confused by his words. The boy was looking for his father, but knew that he wasn't at Hyrule Market. Then he says that he's safe with her, she didn't understand what was going. There's something strange with Durnal, but she couldn't guess what.

" Malon!" Her father called from downstairs.

Malon stood, and lightly placed her hand on his head. " Well, you should rest…I'll check up on you in the morning."

Durnal nodded, " Okay…"

Malon smiled and turned walking to the door. She felt Durnal watching her again; the feeling was bothering her. She felt like Durnal was special to her, almost like she was made to look after him.

" Um…M-Malon…" Durnal called.

Malon stopped and turned back to him. Automatically a smile formed. " Yes?"

" Have you seen Link?"

She felt her heart stop, her mouth becoming dry. Durnal was looking for Link…could Link be…

" No…I haven't seen him in a long time." Malon answered, surprised it came out.

She turned and grabbed the doorknob, about walk out, but something prevented her. She just had to know.

" Why do you ask?"

Durnal laid back down in bed glancing up at the ceiling. " No reason, well…only because he's my father."

* * *

A/N: 

Wow, that's a big one folks! I don't really think the ending is such a surprise, because I kind of told you this in the summary! Ha! Now the only question people might ask is, who is his mother? Well, if you're not stupid you can easily guess. Not to be mean or anything.

**Greki: **Thanks for the review! Hopefully it will get better.

**Zeldafreak123: **Yes! I believe that it's a good plot too, hopefully no one else, previously thought of something like this. I'm very proud of what I come up with, and the things I do. Thanks a lot.

One more thing, this chapter, because I wanted to write it badly, was finished a lot sooner than I thought. Now, even though I have a pretty good idea on what the next chapter is like, won't be written for a while. I have other stories that I have to write as well, and I don't want to disappoint any of my readers, especially on " Tournament of St. Locke." People are waiting for the tournament to being, so I must give it to them. I will assure you, it won't be long before the next chapter is up. (That is, if work doesn't tire me out.)

And Link will make his grand appearance soon, I promise.

Anyway, until next time!


	3. Within her Heart

A/N:

Yeah, I finally updated with another chapter. Like before, this chapter was written a lot sooner than planned but only because I was waiting until after I updated on my other story. I will say I wrote a lot on the other story during the weekend, and this chapter only took me one day. I'm still not finished, but almost there. So due to my success at almost finishing a chapter for my other story, I give you guys another chapter here. So…

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Within her Heart

_No reason well…only because he's my father._

Did she hear this right?

…_only because he's my father._

She found it hard to breathe; swallowing was impossible.

Malon stood frozen in the doorway; her arms and legs were stiff. She slowly took a couple of very small breaths. She finally blinked, but still was too shocked to move. What if she had a heart attack? She knew she wouldn't, but if anything else so unexpected like this happens, there was a good possibility.

Malon finally forced herself to move, but only resulted in letting go of the bottle. Her eyes widened as the bottle fell to the floor, shattering into pieces. She bit her lip, happy that none of the sharp ends had stabbed her exposed legs. Her eyes watched as the nozzle slowly rolled down the hallway stopping right in front of her room.

Durnal jumped, startled at the sound and slowly sat up resting his bare feet onto the cold wooden floor. His mouth slightly hung open as he switched glances from the broken bottle to Malon. He wondered if he should help pick up the pieces, since Malon seemed too hypnotized to move. Durnal's legs still felt weak, but he had to do something.

" M-Malon…" Durnal gulped. " Are you…alright?"

"—I'm fine." Malon reacted to the sound of his voice.

She bent down retrieving the glass. Her face slowly flushed; embarrassed by her actions. She refused eye contact from the boy, as she carefully finished picking up every last piece, without cutting her hands. She was reacting too seriously by his statement. After thinking, she found that what he had told her was impossible. She didn't want to believe what he said, and didn't know if she should believe herself.

" Please, lay back down. I'm fine, you need your rest."

" I just…"

" I'm fine Durnal!" She whispered harshly, closing her eyes tightly.

Durnal did as told and laid back down in bed, watching her carefully. He felt his body cringe as hurt developed inside him. He turned so that his back was to her, listening to her sob before exiting the room. Durnal had found himself sob as well, for he quickly wiped away the single tear rolling down his cheek.

* * *

Talon lifted his head from the table as he heard his daughter stomp her way down the stairs. His eyes widen as he saw her carrying the broken pieces of the bottle. Talon didn't know what to say, so stayed quiet as Malon walked outside disposing of the garbage.

He cleared his throat once she reentered the room walking over to the table, taking a seat right next to him. She sighs before burying her face her arms, thinking through everything Durnal had told her. Talon wasn't in the room with them, but did know when his daughter was upset or miserable over something. This was taking it to a higher level. Her actions, and mood gave him all of the answers that he needed. Something happened between the two.

" Malon…"

Talon lightly touched his daughter's hand. Malon pulled away making a fist, having no desire to show him her face. Talon licked his lips thinking of a way to reason her into talking with him. She always found a way for him to speak; now it was his turn.

" Something's bothering you."

Talon had the guts to reach for her hand once more. This time she gave in and he began to rub her soft cold skin. He lightly patted it a couple of times, before she finally lifted her head. Malon sat up and brushed the large portion of her hair out of her face. She wasn't crying, but her eyes watered; the tears were building up.

" What happened?"

Malon took a deep breath keeping her gaze at the table. " The boy's name is Durnal. He told me that he was looking for his father."

" I would too, if I was lost." Talon interrupted.

" No father, I mean—his father is Link…" It hurt hearing herself say those words.

" Link…" he repeated, reminiscing. He snapped his fingers once the memory came back to him. " You mean the young man who stopped Ganondorf and left with your horse on some secret business of his?"

Malon nodded, " Yes."

" Well, that's nice—the young man found someone."

" Father!" Malon snapped. " You're not getting my point."

Talon raised his eyebrows stunned by Malon's mood. He couldn't find a reason why she was so disappointed. There was something that he was missing.

" Then please tell me, since I'm going in a different direction."

" Do you remember when he left?"

Talon nodded, going back on that day. " Yes, it was…um…eight years ago."

" Yes, and I was…?" Malon dragged on, hoping he would finish the sentence.

" Ten years old."

" Yes, and Link was…"

Talon paused understanding now, what Malon was trying to tell him. They both were ten years old, when Link had left. A total of eight years had passed, Malon was eighteen and so was Link.

"…He was ten as well."

" Exactly." Malon felt relieved the problem was out. " Link is the same age as me. There's no way that little boy is his son. It doesn't work out."

Talon nodded, now a little concerned the boy was staying here for the night. It was already hard enough to take care of all the animals on the ranch; a young kid like him fits right in with them. Of course, they were jumping ahead of themselves. The boy could have memory loss or something along that line, but by his age and Link's, there was no way Link was the father.

" Either the boy is confused or crazy."

" That's mean…" Malon spoke softly.

" It's true. It doesn't matter anyway I'm taking the boy with me to Hyrule Market in the morning."

" What?" Malon almost fell out of her chair after hearing what he had told her.

Talon nodded. The serious look on his face, gave her the impression that he wasn't lying. Malon remember when she told Durnal that he would help her find his father. Before she knew it was Link, of course. He wanted to stay here with her, because he felt safe. Malon felt special. She couldn't let her father take him to Hyrule Market.

" Me and Ingo talked about this earlier. The boy can stay here for the night, but tomorrow I'm taking him to Hyrule Market. We're busy as it is, he would just get in the way."

" He's nine or tens years old, he's not a baby."

" Malon, I understand your feelings, but…"

" I'll take care of him." Malon replied sternly. " I'll feed him and do all of that stuff. He wanted to stay here."

" Does he have any say in this?" Talon asked upset he's arguing with his daughter.

" Father please!" Malon shouted, forgetting that Durnal was probably sleeping.

Talon leaned back in his chair and sighed. He crossed his arms, knowing that there's not going to be another way. Malon really wanted the boy to stay, and if he did take him to Hyrule Market, she would probably never talk to him again. With no parents, there's a good possibility the boy is an orphan. When did Malon ever want to take a motherly role?

" You win…" Talon gave in.

Malon smiled in relief, actually glad her father agreed. She was going to take care of him and would do anything. The main reason behind all of this was because she wanted to know if the boy was right or not. Link was going to come back; she knew that. Once he does, she was going to find out the truth, even if it kills her.

" Thank you, thank you, father!" Malon jumped up from her seat and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. She kissed his forehead and turned heading back to her room.

Before she had reached the stairs, a small shadow stood from the top step and ran back down the hallway.

* * *

Malon clutched on her doorknob ready to head off to bed. She stopped once noticing that the door leading Durnal's room was cracked opened. Malon raised an eyebrow remember that she had left the door open.

As she proceeded closer to the door, Malon heard soft whimpering and numerous sobs. She lightly opened the door to find, that Durnal was crying. She remembered that she had shouted at him and probably hurt his feelings. Now the guilt came back to her. He was only trying to help, and she snapped at him.

Tiptoeing closer to his bed, Malon found that the whimpering had stopped. She moved the blankets up, so that they were covering him and leaned over so that she could see his face. His eyes were closed and many tears rolled down his soft red cheeks. Malon warmly smiled as she wiped the tears with the back of her hand, Durnal flinched by her touch.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Malon began to stroke his hair, as she softly sang Epona's song. All of her worries about earlier seemed to fade. She knew she could count on the song her mother taught her, to make her feel better. If her mother was here now, Malon knew that her mother would have made the same choice as she did.

Being lost in her song, Malon had failed to notice the smile that appeared on Durnal's face. When she looked back down at him, she saw him sleeping, now in another world. Malon widely smiled as she leaned forward giving him a light kiss on the forehead.

" Don't worry…everything will be okay." Malon stood walking back to the door. Before leaving she turned back to the peaceful young boy and smiled once more. " I'm sorry…"

Once the door had closed and Malon's footsteps were heard down the hall, Durnal opened his eyes and lightly touched the spot where she had kissed. He smiled feeling another tear roll down his cheek, the tear of joy.

" Thank you."

* * *

A/N:

I had written this chapter very late at night so I hope this is good. I wasn't tired when I wrote it, and I found that I usually write pretty well when there aren't too many distractions. The only big issue I had while writing it was the heat. Even at night temperatures were up there, around low 90's or high 80's, something like that.

I was originally going to make this chapter longer, but I liked the way it ended so, I just stopped there. I'd say nothing really happens in this chapter, so it probably wasn't as exciting as the previous two.

What happens next? Well, you'll just have to wait and see.

Until next time!


	4. Return

Chapter 4: Return

Link was pleased to be back home, in Hyrule. After being gone for over eight years, on a quest, that didn't turn out the way he hoped, there was nothing more exciting than seeing the beautiful land he loved. After his adventures in Termina, Link was getting a little homesick. Even after the new threat was over with, he continued his quest, before finally giving up and coming home.

Standing at the edge of the drawbridge, Link dismounted Epona. He brushed lightly on her mane, before turning his attention to Hyrule Market in front of him. Leaving the fully-grown mare out on the open field, Link headed inside to the market, checking up on the action to see if anything changed.

Hyrule Market was still in its full glory, to the many shops, the crazy welcoming people, and the many action that came with it all. Everything was same way from the time he left. The only difference was the big news that seemed to be spreading around. Link placed his hand on his hip, listening to two guys who continuously talked about some strange white light they witnessed a while back. Link reminisced, remembering that he witnessed a large falling star on his way back home, but that was it, nothing more.

As Link walked closer to the fountain, he remembered his very first trip here. He was heading to the castle, to meet Princess Zelda, after getting the Green Emerald, from inside the Deku Tree. It was the very first time he had met Malon, the young beautiful girl from Lon Lon Ranch. Just thinking about her made him want to see her again. He promised that he would return after his trip, but didn't think it would take this long. She hopefully hasn't forgotten about him. Although, how could she? He had taken Epona.

Link's pure blue eyes, fell upon the Temple of Time. The old temple was still there, and you could see the peak of Death Mountain, with the large gray ring of smoke circling the top. Everything was coming back to him, all the time he had when he was a kid.

Zelda's blue Ocarina was still in his possession. She had given it to him, for his quest as a gift. He had never thought that he would need to use the Ocarina, but the little instrument was what caused him his journey in Termina in the first place. He was proud to say he still had it with him, in good working condition as well.

The thought of where to head next pondered in Link's mind. He wanted to go to the castle, to greet Princess Zelda, but another part of him was telling him to head to Lon Lon Ranch first. He wanted to see Malon, he wasn't going to deny that, but he also wanted to see Princess Zelda. It was a difficult decision; he was surprised to say.

" Thief! Stop!"

Link turned his attention to a particular shop, where the woman's voice had came from. People backed away, as a tall man in black who wore a dark hat burst out of the store, carrying a full brown bag. He looked around at the nearest people staring at him, before darting into the back alleyway.

The owner ran out of the store, screaming at the top of her lungs, looking in all sorts of directions probably for the man's disappearance. She brushed the long red hair out of her face and held up the front of her strangely designed polka-dotted red dress, complaining that the man had robbed her.

" A robbery…" Link mumbled to himself. Before he knew it, he sprang into action.

There were never robberies before, in Hyrule Market. Maybe things have changed since the last time he's been here. People had mentioned something dangerous might happen soon. Luckily he returned at the right time. If there was danger, he was the one to stop it.

The man had noticed Link following him into the back alleyway. Eventually, the path will lead back out to the front, so the man would have to face all of the town folks. Link was only one man, so the guy might not take him so seriously.

As the man turned around the first corner, Link stopped remembering that all he had was his little Kokiri Sword and his bow and arrows. The sword was so light and small; it was difficult for someone like him to wield it. The Legendary Master Sword was locked away in the Temple of Time, where it belongs.

Link quickly took out his bow and arrows, and cautiously turned the corner, noticing the alleyway was empty except for a little white puppy. His muddy brown boots walked carefully on the brick ground as he made his way deeper into the open space.

He lowered his guard with his hand still gripped tightly onto the bow. He stepped passed the puppy who stood by a crate, and stopped looking further down the empty road. How did the man get away so quickly? Link frowned, at his failure. It had been a while since the events in Termina; maybe his heroic self had vanished with his youthful years.

" Bark! Bark!"

The young puppy seemed frightened by something near by. Link had guessed that it was him. In the past, dogs surely didn't appreciate him then. When he turned to face the young canine, Link found him barking up at something on the roof of the nearest house. The dog's tail wagged vigorously, as he bent down ready to pounce.

Before the elf had a chance to see what the dog was staring at, the man in black leaped off of the roof and collided straight into Link. Link helped the man's fall, but resulted in his own pain when he fell onto his back. The man didn't hesitate jumping off and darted further down the alleyway, leaving Link alone to recover.

He wasn't giving up that quickly. Link stood putting the pain behind him and swiftly aimed his bow and arrow down at the man's calf. With the lift of his fingers the arrow soared down the alleyway into the back of his leg. Link smirked, as the man fell to the ground in treacherous pain. Putting his bow and arrow's away, he grabbed the brown bag from inside the man's coat and helped the man to his feet. Just as the arrow was removed the swelled bloody leg, castle guards had shown up at the right time.

" Here miss," Link held out the brown bag, handing it back to the grateful owner. " I believe these are yours."

" Why thank you so much young man," the woman opened the bag roaming through making sure all of the stolen items were present. She abruptly stopped glancing up at Link. " I don't know why but you see so familiar…"

Staying silent, Link sheepishly smiled.

" I really don't know what to give you in return."

Link shook his head stepping back away from the woman. He headed toward the door, knowing that as long as the items were returned, then he was happy. He wanted nothing more than to satisfy others.

" Everything is okay, I'm just happy to help."

Link had his hand on the doorknob, but the woman quickly pulled him away. " Nonsense," The woman grabbed Link's hand and carefully handed something to him. Before Link had a chance to catch a glimpse of it, she closed his hand. She leaned closer to his ear, causing Link to lean away unaware of what she was doing. " Give this to someone special. A thanks from me to you."

The woman lightly patted Link's hand, and turned back to her desk. He watched as she grabbed the brown bag, and walked into the back office, closing the door behind her. Link felt the item in his hand, before actually seeing what it was. It was soft, very smooth and heavy. A chain was hooked to it, a necklace perhaps.

" What…"

Link was lost at words when he finally glanced down at the accessory in his hand. What he believed to be a normal necklace that was probably sold in the store, had turned out as the very rare and expensive, white crystal ball.

* * *

" Calm down girl, we're home…" 

Malon lightly patted Serena, the white mare, as they entered the ranch. Serena had been the new horse, Malon had favored, ever since Epona left with Link. Though Serena was just as cute and caring, Epona was still her number one favorite.

Malon had been taken care of Serena, ever since she was born. Her father was going to give Serena away to the king, and Princess Zelda, but somehow she managed to chance his mind. Instead of taking Serena, her father gave away, Luna, Serena's mother. Luna was old, but had the strength and looks of a youngling. Luna was a perfect choice.

Serena was brought into the stables to be fed, and groomed. After rides, the routine is always the same. They didn't get to have a long enough ride around Hyrule Field, due to the time of day and Durnal. Malon somehow doesn't think her father will look after Durnal for long. Like she had sworn, she was responsible for taking care of him.

A smiled formed in Malon's lips as she poured Serena some water. As the horse began to drink, Malon grabbed the brush she used for Epona, and began to comb through Serena's brown mane. Five days had passed since she found Durnal unconscious in their ranch. He had been getting better, but still seems a little weak. He developed well on the ranch, almost like it was his home. The only problem that Malon had was him not telling her much about his past, but he seemed to have ventured away from Link in the mean time.

" Mal? You home?" Talon entered the stable, noticing Malon grooming Serena's hair.

" Yes, father, I decided to come home early. It was getting late and I didn't want you to have to watch Durnal the entire time."

Talon chuckled as he grabbed two buckets full of milk. " He's alright. He's been playing with the horses ever since you left. I say the young boy is adapting well."

Malon grinned in response, as her father left the stables. At least he's getting use to Durnal being around. She noticed that the other horses were very calm and comfortable around Durnal. They had never warmed up to people this quickly. It was almost like, Durnal knew how to get them to trust him. Malon blinked looking at all of the hair the ended up on the comb, and laughed putting it away.

" You like Durnal, don't you Serena?" Malon lifted Serena's face so that they both were looking at each other. Serena neighed in response. Malon softly laughed and kissed Serena's nose. " I knew you would."

* * *

Talon carried the buckets of milk inside the house over to Ingo who sat at the table. Ingo raised his eyebrows in response at Talon's actions. He bit his lip, watching carefully as Talon sat the buckets near the table and headed back outside. A few seconds later, Talon returned with hands full of empty milk bottles. As Talon sat them down on the table, Ingo couldn't keep quiet any longer. 

" Talon, what are you doing?"

Talon took a deep breath and wiped his forehead. " Since you won't go out and do the work then I'm bring the work to you."

" Come again?"

" Fill the bottles with milk and bring them back out to the stables when you're done."

" You're kidding, right?"

Talon shook his head, " Good-luck."

Outside, Talon watched as his daughter walked out to the middle of the ranch where Durnal ran around with the horses. He leaned onto the house, watching as Malon sat down on the ground with Durnal in her lap. Over the days that Durnal had been here, he noticed the two had become really close. Not brother and sister related, but more in the line of mother and son. He remembered that Durnal had acted the same way as Malon did when she was baby. Even though Malon was younger, their actions were completely the same.

Things had been changing ever since they witnessed the white light in the sky. Malon had been busier with work, and acting like the mother of the house. Ingo had been lazy and careless, while Talon was actually working and up most of the time. After listening to the people of Kakariko and Hyrule Market, change is in the air. Hyrule might not be at its peaceful state any longer.

All Talon wanted was Malon to be happy, and right now she doesn't seem like it. The work is probably too much for her, but then again, she had been working for a long time. When that boy she talked about all the time was still around, he saw the true shine of happiness in her. After he left with her horse, it's almost like; her happiness went with him.

" You know Talon, I've been thinking…"

Talon jumped startled, that someone was behind him. Ingo laughed and walked up to him holding a full bottle of milk in his hands. How long had Ingo been standing there?

" What if the reason why your daughter wanted the boy to stay was because he might actually be the son of Link?"

Talon eyed him perplexed.

Ingo shrugged. " I've had a lot of spare time on my hand."

" Well that let's me know that you need more work…"

" Have you noticed?"

" Notice what?" Talon questioned. He blinked realizing that Ingo was supposed to be working. " Are you finished, all ready?"

" No, wait—I can't believe you haven't noticed! You're her father, I just work here and I noticed."

" Ingo!"

" Um…excuse me?"

Talon and Ingo turned to find a young elf in green standing behind them. Ingo greeted the man like he was a normal customer or visitor, but when Talon realized the horse he was riding, he knew exactly who the man was.

* * *

" …M-malon?" 

Malon looked down at Durnal and continued to stroke his hair while the other hand stretched back behind her keeping them both balanced. Durnal leaned onto her fiddling with his necklace, as the horses galloped around the open area.

" Will you sing Epona's song to me?"

" How do you know about Epona's song?"

" You sung it to me all the time…" Durnal quickly remarked as he gazed at the beauty of his necklace.

_Sung? _

Malon seemed confused by his statement. The only time she remembered singing it to him, was the night she figured out he was Link's son. Of course, she thought he was sleeping. It was still the only time; he was acting like she sung it constantly to him.

" Durnal, I have a question…"

Durnal sat up and turned facing her anxious. She noticed the look in his eyes, like she uncovered something that was supposed to stay hidden. He nervously licked his lips; his hands lightly shook as he placed them in his lap.

" Malon! Come here please!"

With an aggravated sigh, Malon stood. Every time something like this happens, her father is always the one to ruin it. He always has to interrupt at the right moment.

" Wait here, Durnal."

Durnal nodded, as Malon hurried across the ranch over toward her father and Ingo standing in front of the house. She held up the front of her dress, so that it doesn't get ruined. As she got closer, she saw that her father was talking with someone, but the most important thing she saw, was Epona.

Malon stopped letting her dress fall. She took small steps, looking carefully, to see if it was really Epona or not. Once close enough, she hummed, Epona's song, only to find the brown mare reacting quickly to her voice.

" It is you…" A smile formed, but stopped when her father stepped to the side. Malon's eyes widened as she gasped, covering one hand over her mouth. Was it too good to be true?

"…L-Link?"

* * *

A/N: 

Yes, another chapter completed! Hopefully things are moving a good pace for you readers. I was kind of dreading writing about Malon and the ranch, so I finally brought Link into the story. I hope you guys are happy.

To help you guys out, if you didn't know the meaning of the last chapter, _Within her Heart,_ it was about Malon and her feelings for Durnal, and Link. She was upset before for yelling at him but then learned her true feelings. I wanted to clarify that, just because some people were confused by the title.

Also, thanks **zeldafreak123** and **harrypotterfan**for your reviews, I really appreciate it. Even though my hits for this story are high, I was hoping that I got a little more reviews just so I know how I'm doing. Reviews help…so please R&R.

And it will be a while before another chapter is up. I'm happy to say, I'm going on vacation! I'm going chill with Mickey! Haha.

Until Next Time!


	5. Truth Revealed

Chapter 5: Truth Revealed

" So you're Link, huh?" Ingo guessed, crossing his arms.

Link dismounted Epona, nodding as the mare ran over toward Malon. Malon embraced Epona with a hug, but kept her attention on Link. He didn't look much different from the last time they saw each other. His appearance was the same from when he was a kid, with a few minor changes to his clothing. Malon just laughed at the thought that never ditched the green tunic, or hat. Though, it made him who he was.

" You look different from the last time you were here. You know, a lot has changed since you've left…" Ingo continued on. Malon was getting anxious that he might spill a little too much information. " A little boy came saying that—"

"—Ingo!" Malon snapped his name quickly.

She forced herself away from Epona and grabbed his arm, pulling him away from Link and over to her father. Link stood raising an eyebrow, perplexed by their actions. Things have changed since the last time he was here.

" Malon…what are you doing?" Ingo pulled away from the red-hair's grip, almost dropping the bottle of Lon Lon Milk.

She placed her hands on her hips and pointed out to the middle of the ranch. Link wasn't even here for over a minute and all ready Ingo was about to explode, telling him everything that had happened. Link shouldn't know about Durnal right this moment, it would be better if they waited. As long as Durnal didn't find out Link was here, then things would be under control.

" Father, how about you and Ingo go talk with Durnal," Malon whispered so Link wouldn't hear. Luckily Link was busy brushing Epona, that he failed to listen to the conversation. " Make sure you don't tell him that Link is here. Try to keep him away from the stable."

Talon crossed his arms. Work was far behind as it is, and now Malon wanted him to baby-sit Durnal? He was done with children, how was he supposed to keep him out in the ranch?

" Malon, look…"

" Please father, just for a bit…"

Talon sighed deeply, going to regret this once more. " Fine. Ingo let's go."

With the three of them out of the way, for now, Malon had the chance to speak with Link privately, and hopefully reconnect with her childhood friend. All she hoped was that it would go well without them end up fighting. After all, it had been eight years.

Inside the stable, Malon began to feed and groom Epona. She was happy to see her, grown and healthy. It was almost as if, she lived on another ranch, where she was taken care of. Link would be able to care for the mare, but traveling for a long time…she pictured Epona looking different.

" Was Epona well behaved?" Malon questioned the figure standing at the door.

Link laughed walking deeper into the room. His footsteps were heard behind her. " Of course, you worry too much."

" You still haven't change, even after eight years."

" Well, you know, I can still act like myself around you, Mal."

" How was your trip?" Malon grabbed a comb, and brushed through Epona's thick brown mane. " Did your _personal business_ turn out okay?"

In the tone of her voice, Link could tell she still hasn't gotten over the fact that he left. He didn't know his quest was going to take as long as it did. The trip in Termina took up most of his time, even though in reality, it was only three days. At least he came back, so the promise was never broken.

Link walked over and sat down at the nearest stool, watching Malon as she quietly hummed Epona's song, to get the mare to calm down. He listened carefully, always wondering when he'd get to hear her sing again. He had to admit, traveling to Termina and back was very lonely, even with Epona's company. He always thought about his friends back here in Hyrule, and how much fun he had.

" Link?"

Link looked up in her direction seeing that she had set the comb down and faced him. Her sapphire eyes stared back at him. He had been lost in thought.

" If you say so…" He finally answered, his voice drifted off as he looked down at the ground. Malon could tell; it didn't turn out well.

" You've been gone for a long time," Malon gave Epona some water. " I was worried." She confessed.

" About what?" Link lifted his head.

Malon shrugged in response, "…well…that something happened."

Link laughed and stood stretching his arms in the air. " I can take care of myself, you know."

" I figured."

" Malon, what's wrong?" Link took a couple of steps closer to her. " Has something happened?"

Malon shook her head, wondering if she should tell. She wouldn't be able to keep it a secret any longer, not to mention her father and Ingo getting tired of hiding Durnal. If Link stayed for the night, then things would get hectic. Of course Link would ask many questions that she wouldn't have the answer too. All she knew was that Durnal was the son of a man named Link. Link, could be someone else for all they knew, but the name wasn't that common.

" No…" She lied, was it the truth? " I was just…I don't know. I missed you."

" Really?" Link questioned, surprised by her answer.

Malon tensely smiled and nodded. " I guess…you're the only friend I have. I just wanted to see you again."

" I wasn't going to break the promise, Mal. I kept my word. But I do have to head to the castle, I'll probably be there for a while."

" To see the princess?" Link heard the hurt in her voice.

" Yes, since I knew it the king would make me stay for the night, I decided to come and see you first."

Malon forced a smile and nodded. " I'm glad."

She slowly frowned biting her lip before turning out back to Epona. She had to tell him before he left, so it wasn't going to kill her. Besides, she had no clue when she would meet up with him again. Knowing that he was going to see Princess Zelda didn't please her that much. She hated feeling like second best, but at least he came to see her.

" There's something you should know…" Malon patted Epona's side, enjoying the comfort of her old friend.

She felt her mouth dry, her heart pounding in her chest. Why was this so hard? Was it because she was afraid of his reaction?

Link reached his hand out to touch her, but she moved away when she felt his hand rest against her shoulder. She enjoyed his touch, but hated to act like she didn't want him there.

" Malon?"

" A couple of weeks ago, I found a young boy unconscious in front of the ranch. He was weak so I decided to take care of him. He wasn't with anybody so I was worried that he might be an orphan. When I looked at him…I saw you."

" What do you mean?" Link crossed his arms.

" He looks exactly like you, Link. It was a little frightening…" She paused for a brief moment, waiting for him to reply. After a long while of silence she continued. " When I asked him where his parents were, he said that he didn't know and was looking for his father. He said his father was you, Link."

Malon sighed with relief that she had finally gotten it out. She waited in silence, wondering why he didn't say anything back. She was a little nervous, to turn around to see his expression, knowing that he either wasn't going to believe it, or ask millions of questions.

When she heard him shift to a different position, she developed enough courage, to finally turn around…

* * *

A/N: 

Yes! I know it's a very short chapter! Very sry, for the shortness there and I promise the next one will be longer. Now since I'm back from vacation I was upset that I didn't get to write for the five days I was gone. Once I got back I continued to write some more chapters for my stories, and ended up finishing this one.

I tried to make this chapter longer than what it turned out to be but it was a little difficult. I was going to continue after that, but it would have been harder to end and I wanted you guys to wait to see what happens, just this once. I usually don't like waiting for others to update or leave cliffhangers, but it wouldn't be that good a story without being suspenseful, right?

**Zeldafreak123:** Thanks for you're reviews, I'll always be waiting to read them.

**Footballweiner**: I really appreciate your review. My family usually says, my writing is what a good story should be, and I guess they were right. I'm happy to hear it from you.

**NaruNaru.O.k:** I enjoyed writing about that chapter so I'm glad that it was exciting for you. Hope there are more exciting chapters in the future. I'll try not to disappoint my readers.

Anyway until next time!


	6. Revelations

Chapter 6: Revelations

" Hey Durnal!" Talon waved cheerfully at the young Hylian sitting alone in the middle of the ranch.

Durnal sat up and turned around watching as Talon and Ingo made their way over to his location. He bit his lip, wondering if Malon had explained to them what they talked about. When he noticed them being more cheerful than ever, he knew it wasn't the case.

" H-hello."

" Don't act like I'm stranger Durnal. You've been staying with us for a couple of weeks now."

Durnal nodded knowing that it was the truth. Still there was something about Talon that frightened him. He couldn't put his mind on what. Ingo was just as frightening when in a terrible mood.

" Where's Malon?"

Talon abruptly stopped, thinking of something logical to say. He should have known Durnal was going to ask where Malon had gone off too. The young boy was closer to Malon than anyone here. It was probably the reason why Durnal seemed afraid, because he and Ingo returned instead of Malon.

" She's off doing an errand and will be back soon," Ingo quickly replied, knowing that Talon would seem suspicious.

"…Exactly," Talon pointed to Ingo with a relieving smile. " I had sent her away just for a little bit, no need to worry."

Durnal nodded and got to his feet. Talon watched carefully, as Durnal's crystal necklace dangled in front of his chest. The sun reflected off the crystal shinning a bright light into Talon and Ingo's eyes. Talon looked down refusing to be blinded by the light, but snapped back into action when Durnal walked passed him heading toward the stables and house.

" Where are you going Durnal?"

" Back inside," Durnal answered over his shoulder.

" Wait!"

Ingo watched as Talon quickly ran over toward Durnal lightly grabbing his sleeve. Durnal stopped and looked up at Talon, his eyes wide with confusion. Talon stepped back and looked at Ingo, hoping he would have an idea on what to say. He got nothing but silence. Ingo just crossed his arms and smiled raising his eyebrows, letting Talon know it was his turn to make up a lie.

Talon coughed and placed his arm around Durnal's shoulder leading him in the opposite direction. He had no idea how long he was supposed to keep Durnal away from the house and stables. At the moment, it's going to be a little difficult since a 9-year-old boy like Durnal usually doesn't keep still.

" How about we talk for bit…outside…where it's nice and warm…away from the house."

" Why?" Durnal pulled himself away from Talon and faced him.

" Because…I don't know…I know little about you and…Malon would really appreciate it." He had to bring up Malon's name or Durnal probably wouldn't agree to the talking idea. He needed to man up, he was sounding a little desperate.

" It's too hot out though," Durnal complained wiping his forehead.

" Where did you grow up?" Talon ignored his complaint.

Durnal sighed sitting down on the ground. He sat Indian style resting his elbows on his legs, getting a little bored of waiting for Malon. The heat was already dreadful enough.

" Here."

" In Hyrule you mean?" Talon asked.

Durnal raised his eyes to Talon, showing him that he was annoyed. Ingo laughed to himself at Talon's accomplishments and pulled out a wooden slingshot. Durnal's eyes widened as Ingo bent down next to him handing him the dangerous weapon.

Talon crossed his arms, watching carefully as Ingo began to show Durnal how to properly use a slingshot. He couldn't believe that he was showing a 9 year old how to use a weapon. Though slingshots were made to be playful for kids, the perfectly new one Ingo handed him was made for combat.

" Ok Durnal, now hold it exactly like this."

" Like this?" Durnal repeated.

" Perfect."

Talon sighed deeply looking over at the stables, waiting for Malon to come out and give him the signal. It felt like he waited forever, but time slowly progressed. At least Ingo had kept Durnal busy for the moment, but how long would it last? This would be the perfect time for Talon to go and get some work done, but he feared that Ingo wouldn't want to keep an eye out for Durnal himself.

Talon was impressed at how Durnal used the slingshot. After finding a couple of good rocks, they tested out his skill by having him aim at a couple of empty buckets. Durnal had only missed one, but some of the rocks bounced off of the buckets almost hitting the horses trotting around. Ingo was having a grand time, but Durnal had grown the bored look again upon his face.

Talon knew it wasn't going to last.

" I have to go," Durnal quickly stood and began to head over to the house.

" Go where?" Talon questioned following closely behind him.

" To the bathroom…" Durnal answered wondering why Talon had asked so many questions.

Ingo and Talon both agreed to let Durnal go to the bathroom, since something like this couldn't wait. Hopefully Malon wouldn't mind that they had slipped into the house. At the moment she was still in the stables talking with Link.

Once reaching the house, Ingo stood in front of the door leading to the stables, so that Durnal wouldn't venture in. Talon stayed close behind Durnal, guiding him back inside.

* * *

" You're joking, right?" Link questioned, his eyes widened with fear, his face curled up with confusion.

Malon shook her head, part of her wishing that everything was just a joke. " No, afraid not. This is what he said," She reminded him. " We decided to let him stay, since, I knew you would eventually return."

Link continuously bit his lip, thinking through all of this carefully in his mind. A boy saying that he was his son? It was impossible, and a little strange. This was the last thing Link had expected to happen when he returned. When he asked Malon if the boy had said anything else, she just shook her head. Could they really trust him?

" Is…it the truth?" Malon looked anxious as she leaned against the wall.

Link abruptly shook his head. " Of course not. There's no way he could be my son. I don't have any kids!"

Malon sighed with relief, but was upset when she found him yelling at her. How could she know? She hasn't seen him in over eight years. " He's nine years old, I knew what he said wasn't the truth"

" Nine years old…" Link repeated dully. He shook his head. " No, it doesn't work out. But…I wonder…where is he?"

" Why?" Malon stood taking small steps closer to the Hylian.

" I want to know the truth. If he won't tell you, then he might tell me."

Malon nodded knowing that it might work. All Durnal had asked was where Link was. He seemed more interested in finding Link than anything else. Since he wouldn't tell Malon anything, then Link was probably their answer. Although Malon had wondered, if Link was Durnal's father, then who was his mother? Link wasn't occupied about wondering who the mother was, he had just found out that he probably has a son. Malon had known for a while, and when she tried to get Durnal to tell, he would refuse.

" He's out in the ranch, come on, I'll show you."

Link followed Malon out of the stables, but was astonished to find the ranch empty with nothing, but the horses and cuccos roaming freely. She sighed and told Link that they had gone inside.

Ingo was sitting at the table, when Malon and Link entered the house. Ingo waved at the two before mouthing that her father was in the kitchen and Durnal was upstairs. Link crossed his arms and waited patiently while Malon went to get her father. He still couldn't believe that something like this was happening. His mind spun with many questions, and hopefully Durnal had the answers to all of them.

" So…" Ingo started off, to break the dreading silence. " Did she tell you?"

Link stayed silent and nodded. He didn't know why, but there was something about Ingo he didn't like. He didn't trust him at all and was a little concerned about him working with Talon and Malon.

Malon walked back into the room with Talon following. Talon sat down next to Ingo, all of them waiting for Durnal to come downstairs. Malon waited until everyone was situated. She politely asked Link if he wanted to sit, but when Link refused she walked to the bottom of the stairs and looked up to the darkened hallway.

" Durnal! Can you come down here please," She called and walked back standing between Link and the table where the men sat.

" Durnal…" Link mumbled to himself, pondering if he had heard the name before.

" Coming!" Durnal called.

The room was quiet until his loud footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Link turned his attention to the young Hylian boy that cautiously entered the room once he found all eyes were upon him. Link's mouth slightly hung open, when he saw that Malon wasn't fibbing. It was like looking into the mirror when he saw Durnal. The only difference was the color of their hair and the clothes they wore.

Link's arms slowly fell to the side as he looked at the necklace Durnal wore. It was exactly similar to the one the lady at the store had given her. There was only one in existence because it was so rare. Maybe everything wasn't a lie, what if Durnal was actually telling the truth?

" Father…" A smile crept in Durnal's lips when he noticed Link standing with the crowd.

Link and Malon both exchanged glances, before looking back at Durnal. Link's heart raced in his chest, when Durnal called him his father. He shivered just thinking about it. It makes him feel like he had finally grown in the adulthood.

" I heard you were looking for me," Link slowly started off.

Durnal nodded, his face filled with glee. " It's strange…"

" Same here," Link replied quickly. He paused a bit before continuing. " All though, I'm really confused, because when I last checked, I didn't have a son."

" You're eighteen right?" Durnal questioned. Link nodded, confused by this strange random question. Durnal took a couple of steps closer to them, away from the bottom of the stairway. " Well, I'm in the right place…at the right time."

" What are you talking about?" Malon asked, " You never told me anything and since Link is here—I think it's best that you explain what's going on."

" I guess, now would be the right time…" Durnal protested slowly. He sighed and closed his eyes for a brief moment. When he opened them, he smiled, his gaze never leaving Link and Malon. " This involves all you as well."

Talon and Ingo both looked at each other. Ingo chuckled and leaned back in the chair crossing his arms. " I was never involved in anything, this is cool."

" Quiet!" Talon snapped, " The boy is going to speak."

Durnal licked his lips, from the dryness. He was nervous, but it was finally time. " I came from the future…ten years into the future to be exact. My parents, Link and Malon, gave me a special task, a warning that could possibly change the fate of the future…"

* * *

A/N:

Another chapter! Yeah! Don't ask why I'm so excited. Hopefully this chapter was enough to keep you guys satisfied, because all next week I'm working the entire day. So the only time I'll be able to write is the weekend and after 5:30. It will take me a while before updating the next chapter, which will get more into the plot of the story. Haha, the torture of you all waiting! Muhahaha., um…sry…

**Zeldafreak123: **Thanks again for your reviews!

**Xakattak: **I'm glad that you love the story, and thanks for reviewing my _A Rose to You._ You're story is doing pretty good in my book, so hopefully my reviews help you out.

**Black Light Princess:** I must agree that there aren't too many MaLink stories out there. I'm trying to get more! We need more of them instead of all of those ZeLink, Zelda fans please don't flame. LOL. I wish I could read you MaLink story, but I can't read a lot of Spanish. LOL. Thanks for the review!

**Harrypotterfan: **You are the only anonymous reviewer and I don't why but thanks so much for your reviews. I will always appreciate reading them, and you reviewing of course. LOL.

**NaruNaru.O.K: **Very sorry for the cliffhanger, I must agree I don't like them either, but stories must have them right? Hopefully this one isn't as bad. Here's your next chapter! LOL.

Thanks everyone for the reviews and those who are enjoying the story. I do this because I love it and for all of you. You readers make me feel important!

Until Next Time.


	7. Takara

Chapter 7: Takara

" I came from the future…ten years into the future to be exact. My parents, Link and Malon, gave me a special task, a warning that could possibly change the fate of the future…"

Durnal stopped for a moment, to catch a glimpse at everyone's faces. The room sat in complete silence; all eyes were upon him. Their reactions completely the same, surprised and perplexed. His parents had told him, that their reactions were going to be this way, so he was prepared for face the many questions they might throw at him.

Malon was the first to move as she quickly licked her dry lips going over what Durnal had said in her mind. His parents…Link and Malon…could it be true? Part of her didn't want to believe it, and yet the other part did. Durnal had just said that she and Link were his parents. Link was his father, like he had mentioned the first time she found him, but why didn't he tell her that she was his mother? Things were starting to make sense—unfold.

She couldn't explain the emotions she felt at the moment. She was content, yet a little tense as well. Finding out the news that she was going to have a son had brought her joy, but he did say that he was sent for a special task. Something had happened in the future, which meant, evil was on it's way.

Out the corner of her eye, Malon had caught a glimpse of Link to see his reaction. He had crossed his arms, his gaze never leaving Durnal, probably thinking things over. He heard clearly what Durnal had said, but was more focused on what has happened in the future than the fact that he and Malon both had a son.

Talon's mind couldn't get off the fact, that Durnal was Malon's son. Link and his daughter had actually hooked up? He didn't want to think about it, nor did he want it happening. He had pictured Malon with someone different, another farmer perhaps, not someone who looks like they belong in Kokiri Forest.

" What happened in the future?" Was the first thing that came out of Link's mouth.

" The future is terrible," Durnal stated miserably. " I was born and grew up in a world of misery and chaos. Hyrule had no chance for much survival and all of the races were at war. She ruled us all…"

" S-she?" Malon questioned.

" Takara." Durnal spat like saying the name had brought a bad taste to his mouth. " A witch from the Desert Colossus."

_A witch…_Link mumbled to himself.

" What about the Hero of Time?" Malon looked at Link, seeing that he still refused eye contact with her. She sighed softly; her eyes were upon Durnal. " Why didn't he stop her?"

" He tried but failed…" Durnal explained. " The Master Sword…was broken."

" B-broken…" Link almost failed to get the words out.

His eyes widened as he pondered…how could he fail at something? He's the Hero of Time, the world depends on him and yet the legendary blade is destroyed and he finally falls in defeat.

" So is that how it started?"

Durnal nodded. " Yes, my parents brought me back just a little before Takara awakens. Old tales were told that Takara had been sealed away inside the Desert Colossus, and very soon she escapes."

Talon shifted in his chair and looked at Ingo who sat deep in thought looking out in the distance. " I'm a little confused, but keep going." He urged, calmly, his mind still on the fact that Malon has a son.

" How can she be defeated?" Link questioned, sternly.

" A Gem Ruby she wears around her neck, that is what gives her the power…" Durnal paused for a moment and bit his lip knowing that he had forgotten something—something very important. " But…I was told something else…I can't remember."

" Was it important?" Malon felt anxious.

" I hope not…my father had told me something else, but I don't remember exactly what it was."

" What mistake was made that lead to the failure?" Link was determined to stop Takara, and make sure that the future turned out the way it was supposed to be, in peace.

Durnal opened his mouth to speak, but stopped. Was this what he had forgotten? It was the most important thing that would help change the future. " I don't remember. All I remember was my father telling me that the sword…um…was the key to destroying Takara. The Master Sword was the only item that held enough power to break her necklace. The Sages were useless without the sword."

" So that's why Takara ruled," Malon spoke out loud actually thinking to herself. " Because once the sword was destroyed, she had nothing that could defeat her."

Talon nodded slowly finally understanding everything that was said. " When does Takara escape from her seal?"

Durnal shrugged, " I don't know, very soon though. My father said it was about a week after his return from his personal quest."

Malon eagerly faced Link softly calling his name. Link placed his hands on his hips finally turning his attention to her. Their eyes had met. Malon's heartbeat picked up pace as he continued to stare at her. Now because she had figured out a little about her future, she's going to seem more uneasy around him, more embarrassed than she ever did before.

" How long have you been back?"

" About four days…" Link replied, his gaze never leaving her face.

" So Takara's escape is soon, in about three to four days." Durnal exclaimed with a frown on his face.

" Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Talon butted in, getting into the conversation. " You've been staying with us for a while now, you know."

" I was told not to tell until Link was here," Durnal confessed. He looked up at Malon, his eyes watered. " That's why I asked where he was so much. I figured you would know…"

Malon warmly smiled and walked over to Durnal. She noticed the small tears rolling down his cheek, the hurt on his face. Malon lightly placed her hands on his shoulders and bent down so that they were at eye level. She carefully wiped away the tears with her thumb and embraced him with a tight hug. She wanted him to feel special…

After all, he was her son.

* * *

Link quietly walked out of the house and began to pace around the ranch, with resentment. He wasn't mad at Durnal, or Malon, or anyone, but himself. He couldn't get over the fact that he had failed, and Hyrule had lived it's future in despair and ruins. He was the Hero of Time, the hero of Hyrule, the one who is supposed to save everyone. He saved the world from Ganondorf, but he had failed to protect everyone from a witch? 

Link sighed deeply and walked out to the middle of the ranch and leaned up on the backside of the house. It was dark, the stars filled the evening sky. The half orange moon lit the ranch, due to the ranch lights not being on. Since everyone was inside to hear the talk from Durnal, the horses still freely trotted around the ranch.

Sitting down against the house, Link pictured in his mind what the future had looked like to him. He imagined everything looking like Hyrule Market when Ganondorf took over. Everything was dark and gray, no life what so ever. Houses and buildings were in debris and people were scattered around, searching for places to live and hide. No one was safe, and each race had stay away from each other, because of the war Durnal had mentioned.

Then his mind went here, to Lon Lon Ranch. In his mind he saw horrible visions of everyone surviving off of little food, all of the animals dead and everyone barely making it through the day. Malon was miserable, her father was dead, and Ingo was missing. And he had to imagine, Durnal growing up in a place like that. Link couldn't bare it. He didn't want to believe any of it, but sadly—it was true. It would be his life, if he didn't do something about it.

_I can't let Hyrule live it's future like that. I must do something; I must stop Takara._

Link closed his eyes went he felt the rush of wind caress his face. He shook his hair out of his eyes, and stood walking over to the stables where Epona awaited. He had to go to the castle; he needed to talk to Princess Zelda about the whole situation. She was the only one who could help; she usually has prophecies about these things so hopefully can explain more.

Epona whinnied once Link entered the stable. He gently rubbed her face to quiet her down, before untying her reins. Once outside Link fixed her saddle and mounted her about to head to Hyrule Castle. He lifted his legs to kick her sides, but a familiar voice appeared behind him.

" Link…"

Link pulled on the reins forcing Epona to turn around and face the young redhead. He sighed deeply, about to leave without a single good-bye.

" Leaving so soon?"

" To Hyrule Castle, I must speak with Princess Zelda. I need to know more…"

Malon nodded slowly. Her body tightened when Link explained that I _must_ speak with Princess Zelda. She wanted him to at least stay the night, but after finding out that Hyrule is in danger, Link wouldn't stay put.

" I guess…if you must…" Malon lowered her head.

" I'll be back…" Link protested, steadily. " I promise…"

" I know you will," Malon spoke softly. " You never break a promise…"

Link nodded and turned about to head out, but Malon refused to let him go again.

" Link!"

He stopped looking back at Malon once more. " Yeah?"

_I—I…love you…_

" Be careful, riding at night is dangerous, you know." Malon explained with a small smile.

" Don't worry, I'll be there by sun rise, so the drawbridge will be down. No need to worry."

" I know…"

" See you when I get back," Link turned and swiftly rode out of the ranch.

" Good-bye…" Malon whispered, the fear of not seeing him again raced within her mind.

_He'll be back…_She closed her eyes believing so… _He'll be back._

* * *

" Move! Out of my way!" 

Nabooru finished climbing the tall ladder, at the top of the watch post and carefully glanced out at the desert. She covered her eyes as the wind sent sand and dust flying in her direction. Her eyes moved from left to right, scanning the distance carefully, for what she was looking for.

" Nabooru!" A young Gerudo cried, from the bottom of the ladder. " It was coming from the east, around that area!"

Nabooru listened to the Gerudo's directions. Her eyes widened when she saw a bunch of strangely colored lights in the distance, the location very close to Desert Colossus. Nabooru sighed deeply and bit her lip, fearing that their worst nightmare has just come true.

" Princess Zelda was right…" Nabooru whispered. " Hyrule is in danger…"

" Nabooru?" The guard standing next to her called, her voice quivered in fear. " Is everything okay?"

Nabooru shook her head. " Not anymore…" She spoke softly. " Takara will soon be free…"

* * *

A/N: 

Hmm…hopefully that explains a little more. Luckily for all of my favorite readers, I actually updated a lot sooner than I imagined. I decided not to leave you all hanging with such a dreading cliffhanger. I did though write this chapter, instead of reading for my summer project that's due on August 31st. So be grateful, this doesn't happen often.

**Zeldafreak123:** Thanks again! It seems all of them are cool. LOL.

**Xakattack:** From here on, it will probably seem like the chapters will get a little more exciting, and interesting. Thanks! Always looking forward to your reviews.

**Black Light Princess:** Sorry for keeping you waiting, hopefully this reaction was what you're looking for. More MaLink stories are getting out there! Yeah! Let's keep up the good work on getting more! LOL.

**NaruNaru.O.K:** Yeah! Another chapter! Hopefully you're nails aren't short now! LOL.

**Liz0888:** Thanks for your review; I do believe the plot is well thought out, my mind truly wonders sometimes…I guess you got this chapter a lot sooner than you imagined.

**ShifterK:** You should have seen my older stories I wrote when I was just starting out. I have truly progressed over the years, I'm happy to say. And hopefully I will get a story published, maybe…Thanks for the review!

**Tuskon:** Thanks for the review. It seems that Malon was too wrapped up in other things to probably have noticed or maybe she did know and just didn't want to admit it…who knows?

**NoOnSh:** I will trust you being a faithful reviewer, and I promise you that this story is not going to be a dead one. One of my other stories is, but this one will definitely not be. Once I start a story, I will finish it, it's not what a good author does leaving their readers hanging without finishing it. I will not disappoint my readers. This story will be finished!

Thanks for the reviews, everyone!

Until next time!


	8. A Hero Rises

Chapter 8: A Hero Rises

" I can't believe it…" Malon whispered to no one in particular.

She lightly sighed with an affectionate smile on her face. Shifting to a comfortable position, Malon sat within her windowsill, looking out at the night sky. After volunteering to put the horses away and finish up cleaning the stable, she went up to her room, afraid that her mind will never escape what she had learned earlier today.

She pulled down the bottom of her thin sky blue night grown and continued to run a comb through the thickness of her hair, humming Epona's Song. She briefly closed her eyes, thinking about the happiness of her future. It was truly too good to be true. She had a future with Link? Nothing more could bring her joy at the moment.

When she opened her eyes she found herself staring out in the direction of Hyrule Market and Castle. Link, hopefully, was there…with Zelda. It wasn't that she didn't like the princess, but had just envied her. Zelda had the looks, the fame, and above all was princess. Zelda was far better than her. Malon confessed that she was tense at first thinking that Link had liked Zelda more, but Durnal was all the proof they needed. It proved to her, that maybe Link had feelings for her after all.

Although right now—he didn't show them. And it was killing her.

Malon sat the comb down on the nightstand next to her bed. She glanced around the silent darkened room, listening to the soft conversation downstairs, between Ingo and her father. Malon knew that her father didn't' like her having a son. It was obvious when she first saw his expression after Durnal explained everything. Her father would always explain to her, that the perfect man would be someone who is just like you. He wanted her to marry another farmer, someone who wouldn't run off and never come back. He didn't understand about her true feelings for Link, and why she had chosen him and not others.

As Malon continued to look out the window toward Hyrule Castle, a soft quick knock came to her door. She rubbed her lips together turning her attention to the shadow that appeared underneath the door crack. Once the knock came again, Malon politely told the person to come in.

The door slowly opened and a young strawberry blonde head poked inside the room.

" M-Malon…"

Malon chuckled lightly and smiled leaning her head back against the windowsill. " Come in Durnal, it's okay."

The door opened just wide enough so that Durnal could squeeze himself through. Once the door had closed, the room went back to its darkened state. Durnal looked around for a bit, before taking a couple of steps deeper into her room.

" I'm sorry if I woke, you…" Durnal apologized. " I just couldn't sleep."

" It's okay," Malon turned her body, resting her bare feet upon the cold wooden floor. " I wasn't sleeping anyways." She held her hand out to the bed, letting Durnal know that he could stay with her.

A smile formed in Durnal's lips as he walked over climbing onto the queen-sized bed and getting comfortable underneath the blue covers. He pulled the covers up to his shoulders lying on his side so that he was facing the window where Malon sat.

Malon's smile slowly vanished as she pondered the same question over and over again in her head, wondering if this would be the right time to ask.

" Why didn't you tell me the truth earlier?"

Durnal lifted his head shaking the long bangs out of his eyes. " You told me not to tell."

Malon laughed softly. " But I don't remember that."

Durnal smiled, lying back down. " I'm sorry…"

" Durnal you don't need to apologize. Everything now makes sense…" She whispered.

" I really did want to tell, it was killing me, but I just couldn't."

" How did you get here?"

The room was silent for a moment. Durnal didn't move, almost like thinking back on what had happened. " Teleportation. I was at the Temple of Time, with you and dad…everything went white and the next thing I knew I was surrounded by Kokiri."

" It must have been scary…" Malon pictured everything in her mind; the thought frightened her.

Durnal nodded, blowing his hair to the side. " It was…but Saria took care of me until I was well enough to walk…."

_The white light…_

"…Then, like my parents had told me, I was supposed to stay at Lon Lon Ranch, my home."

" You must have been the white light we witnessed."

" Excuse me?" Durnal questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Malon nodded. " One night we saw this bright light in the sky. It looked like a shooting star almost, it must have been you…"

Durnal shrugged, lifting the covers over his shoulders again once they had fallen. " Possibly."

Malon held her arms, astonished that the light they witnessed in the sky was the start of all of this. Who would have thought that the light she saw, was her future son? Many things were happening at once, especially this new villain that's supposedly going to rule the world in the future.

" You love Link, don't you?" A random question was what came out of Durnal's mouth.

Malon couldn't hide anything from him. She sighed deeply biting her lip. " Yes, but…I still don't think feelings for me has developed within him yet."

" Well, you told me that you were the one who made the first move…"

Malon's eyes widened by this, she reacted quickly to his statement. " Really?"

Durnal nodded, " Hopefully that helps you out."

Malon smiled, fiddling with her hands. Maybe she did have to make the first move…instead of waiting for Link. She had to let him know the truth before it was too late.

_I'll have to tell him, when he comes back…._

Durnal yawned and rubbed his sparkling blue eyes. " Will you sing me to sleep like you always do?"

" Epona's Song, right?"

" Yes, you would sing it to me when I had trouble going to sleep. Being in the future that we lived in, you sung to me every night."

How could Malon say no? She forced herself to get up from the windowsill and walk over to the bed. She walked over to the other side and sat down on top of the covers next to him. Durnal switched to the other side so that he was facing her, and laid his head on her lap.

Malon leaned her back against the wall and began to stoke his head, rubbing the tips of her fingers through his hair. Durnal closed his eyes as she began to sing Epona's Song; her soft soothing voice filled the room, drifting Durnal off into deep sleep.

Malon thought about how she had changed ever since Durnal had entered her life. How she had become more of a mother, instead of an adolescent. How she had left her child years behind, and moved toward becoming an adult. How she had learned to love and care for others instead of just herself.

She just laughed at the thought that it was her own son, who had taught her a new meaning of life.

After finishing her song, Malon noticed that Durnal was finally asleep. His eyes were closed tight, his mouth slightly hung open as a small snore escaped his lips. Malon leaned over and lightly kissed his forehead goodnight.

_He is a gift…_

"…A gift through time…"

* * *

By daybreak, Link had finally arrived at Hyrule Market. There wasn't much danger, so the ride at night was smooth and peaceful. He had to admit, he was exhausted, and kept asking himself why he didn't just rest the night at the ranch. They would more likely have a spare room for him to stay, but he believed that he wouldn't be able to sleep, after finding out Hyrule would soon be in danger.

Link left Epona in front of the drawbridge as he dismounted her and headed inside to Hyrule Market. Just like the other day he had passed by, the lively people and villagers were out and about, making Hyrule Market a crazy place to be. He quickly bypassed all of the people and shops, heading straight down the dirt path leading to the castle.

Meeting Princess Zelda was a lot easier than when he was a kid. Now he didn't have to carefully sneak in, making sure all of the guards didn't notice him. He remembered it being interesting, but very stressful. There were so many places that he had to go, and hide, he had almost felt like giving up. If it weren't for the pesky fairy, Navi, then he probably would have.

After greeting the king, for a much longer time than he had planned, Link discovered that Zelda was out in the garden, where they had first met when kids. Link wasted no time in getting to her, since time wasn't on their side. From Durnal's information, Takara would soon be free.

Link stopped under the tunnel and saw the princess standing at her window, looking inside to the main hall, where he just was. Impa, her guardian and Sage of the Shadow Temple, stood by the entrance to the garden, watching her every move. Link politely smiled at the Shiekah, while Impa replied by crossing her arms and nodding.

He never really communicated with any of the Sages much, since he barely saw them. Saria, was his childhood friend from when he was living in Kokiri Forest, this was before he found out she was Sage, before he was the Hero of Time and found out the truth that he is a Hylian. Of course Ruto's crush for him never died off, and Darunia's brotherly act never seemed to escape Link's mind. Nabooru and Impa seemed like the only Sages who he barely talked too.

Link carefully walked across the garden over to where Zelda stood. Her back was to him, and her appearance never left his mind. Wearing her white and pink dress, the many Triforce Symbols and, of course, the beauty of her long blonde hair, Link just couldn't forget her look.

" I knew you would come," Zelda spoke softly.

" Then I don't have to explain why I'm here." Link replied boldly.

Zelda lightly chuckled, which surprised him at first. She turned around, and slowly walked down the couple of steps toward him. Her light blue eyes shimmered in the sun. " I'm glad you returned safely." Link nodded. " Did you quest turn out all right?"

Link frowned. He cleared his throat placing his hands behind his back. " I came here for answers."

Zelda nodded and motioned him to follow her. She seemed prepared for his questions. " As you probably guessed, Hyrule is in great danger…"

" From a witch named Takara…am I correct?" Link sat down next to Zelda when they both reached the stone bench placed within the garden.

" You must have learned this from, Durnal…" Zelda grinned placing her hands on her lap.

" Did you have a prophecy?" Link questioned raising an eyebrow.

" More likely, yes. I saw a young boy asking for help, his name is Durnal, and he's your son from the future."

Link paused for a moment, many thoughts raced through his head. "…So all of it is true…"

Zelda nodded softly, understanding that he was talking to himself. " Everything that he has said…"

" Then there's no way I can stop her?" Link lowered his head looking at his dirty-gloved hands.

" Link, you can't change the past—but you can change the future. That's why you sent him back."

" I sent him back into the past, so I can fix my mistake and make sure the future turned out perfect…" Link recapped, steadily. " But the mistake…Durnal didn't remember what it was."

" That's the only thing I fear," Zelda spoke with desolation.

Link faced the young princess, seeing the sorrow across her face. " What do you fear?"

She quickly licked her lips and deeply sighed. " Link…I don't have a prophecy on what the mistake is…I don't see how you can fix it."

" Why not?"

" Something happens to me…it's the only way…"

" I don't understand…"

" Takara probably does something to me to make it so that I don't explain my dreams…unconsciousness, kidnapping…death…"

Link swallowed hard on the last word. He couldn't imagine anything happening to Zelda, not something serious like death. When he pictured the future in his mind, he pictured her there…alive just not in charge. Takara finds out that he's trying to stop her, and she uses his weaknesses to bring him down. Hurting or kidnapping those close to him, Princess Zelda, Durnal, Malon or even one of the Sages.

" Then…" Link swallowed once more, still finding it difficult. " I have to find out the mistake myself."

" Yes, I believe so, but you can overcome her Link, you're the Hero of Time."

Link nodded slowly. " Yes, but have you already forgot? According to the future, I have failed."

" And that's why Durnal is here, to warn you of Takara, and make sure that the failure never happened." Zelda comforted him, placing her hand on his.

Link looked down at their hands, and noticed the Triforce, slowly appearing. He was destined to do this, and even if he failed, his future self had found a way to make it so that it never occurred. The only problem for Link, was that he had to make sure that he just didn't redo time and end up with the Master Sword in pieces. He had to locate the mistake and fix it for good.

" Princess Zelda…" Impa interrupted walking closer to the two Hylians. " I have been informed by Nabooru of the Spirit Temple, that Takara's escape is near. All ready strange lights have formed around Desert Colossus."

Princess Zelda stood to her feet, reluctantly letting go of Link's hand. Time was running out, and they had to be prepared for anything. It was time for a hero to rise again.

" Link, we must head to the Temple of Time."

Link looked up at Zelda and Impa with a frown, hoping that he didn't have to go through time again. " What for?"

" The Master Sword awaits you…"

* * *

Link stood at the entrance to the Temple of Time, looking up at the old and gray building, reminiscing about the past, and when he first had to come here. It was after he had retrieved the last Spiritual Stone from Zora's Domain. Navi, the fairy she was, had told him to see Princess Zelda. When they had gotten there, she had fled from Ganondorf leaving Link with nothing but the blue Ocarina and the Song of Time.

Once he had played the Song of Time at the alter, the door opened which lead to the room where the Master Sword was held. When he pulled the blade from its pedestal, he was sucked into seven years of sleep. He was told that he wasn't old enough to become the Hero of Time. When he turned seventeen, his true journey began.

Now eighteen; Link's returning to the Temple of Time to once again retrieve the Master Sword. Hopefully, things will stay the way they are and he won't be sucked into sleep for a certain amount of years.

" Let's hurry." Zelda who was accompanied by Impa, quickly headed inside the building.

Link took a deep breath and followed the two into the Temple of Time. At the far end of the building, at the alter were the three Spiritual Stones, twirling in circles. The sparkling colors shimmered in the room. Behind them, were the large closed doors with the Triforce Symbol, keeping the Master Sword safe and secured.

" Do you have the Ocarina?" Zelda turned her attention to Link.

Link nodded triumphantly. " Of course."

" Then you know what to do."

Link took out the blue instrument and slowly brought it to his lips. He never played the Ocarina ever since the journey at Termina. Just because he hasn't played it for so long, didn't mean that he had forgotten how to use it. He remembered clearly, and memorized all of the songs he was taught, especially this important one…The Song of Time.

After the lovely slow ballad was played, the ground rumbled as the double doors slowly opened. Link put the Ocarina away, and walked through to the other room. The Master Sword stuck out of its pedestal; the light from the window above shinned down the powerful weapon.

Walking up to the item that defeated Ganondorf and his incarnation Ganon, Link slowly sighed and nodded to himself. Princess Zelda and Impa waited patiently by the door, watching as Link regained his heroic title.

Grabbing the butt-in with his left hand, Link easily pulled the sword out, gripping tightly as he swung it into the air. A blue ring of light circled him, as the Triforce Symbol lit on the ground and on his hand. Link felt the power returning to him. He felt like his old self again, the one everyone remembers.

" You are the Hero of Time, Link." Zelda said proudly, she smiled.

Link turned around and faced them, as he continued to gaze at the weapon he dearly missed. Feeling all of the energy and power that developed inside of him, it was hard to believe that he failed to a witch.

A witch had the power to destroy one of the two items that made him the Hero of Time.

* * *

A/N:

Don't really have much to say except that if it weren't for working all day until 5:30 then this chapter would have been submitted sooner. I was very exhausted when I got home, and I had a choice to either read to finish up my summer project or write another chapter. It was tempting but I had switched off, so one day I read and the other day I wrote. Hmmm…I guess it worked out. I finished the book and another chapter! Yeah! Go me!

This chapter is longer than the last two, so that's a good sign. Also, the story from here on will be very exciting since we're getting into the part where Takara is freed and Hyrule is in the need of a hero…wait! I can't spill too much and ruin it for you! That wouldn't be nice. You'll just have to wait and see.

Note: We're now in the middle of the story, one half is finished and the other half has just begun…

**Zeldafreak123: **Cool! LOL. I'm the same way when reviewing others. I just don't know what to say and hate saying the same thing over again. Thanks a lot.

**Xakattack:** Always looking forward to your reviews. Hope the novel is going well.

**Liz0888:** It will get better once Takara is freed…hmm…. You got the chapter you waited for! Also thanks about the project, I finished the book and now to the writing…haha…much fun…

**Tuskon:** Hmm…I wonder what Durnal forgot…and Takara isn't free yet. Note: Yet! She will be soon, but not telling when.

**NoOnSh:** Thanks so much for the review! I do this for my readers and because I enjoy it.

**Harrypotterfan:** Thanks a bunch!

Thanks for the reviews, everyone!

Until Next Time!


	9. Evil Freedom

Chapter 9: Evil Freedom

Link sat up in his room at Hyrule Castle. With a small groan, he held his stomach and walked up to the large window, looking out at the moon lit Hyrule. He had an excruciating ache in his stomach after eating platefuls of food the king had forced him to eat. Almost like an awarding dinner, for getting rid of the evil that was heading their way. Link didn't know why he was getting the dinner, when Takara hasn't even escaped. The king and Princess Zelda counted on him and acknowledged him like everything was going to turn out well in the end.

Sitting up on the windowsill, Link's attention fell back to the Master Sword resting up against the wall in the corner. He had been chosen, another evil threatens Hyrule and he had been the chosen one. He was finally the Hero of Time again. He was the one everyone was depending on. After sparring for four days using the legendary blade, Link was confident in his fighting skills. Now, all he had to do—was find out how make sure Takara falls to her knees.

Sighing deeply, Link stood from the windowsill and walked over to the large bed placed within the room. He leaped up and spun, lying down on his back, looking up at the white ceiling. Brushing his hand through his hair, Link thought about Durnal and how he had forgotten the most important thing that he was told. It figures, Durnal would forget the one thing that would change the fate of the future.

Malon was probably mad at him. He left for Hyrule Castle, over five days ago. He promised her that he would come back, and whenever he returns to the ranch the promise would be fulfilled. He didn't promise when he'd come back, just that he would be back. Maybe talking some more with Durnal would help him remember what he had forgotten. Maybe spending time with his future son would help his problems. He wanted to head back, but something had prevented him.

Was he afraid?

_Get a hold of yourself Hero of Time! Things will turn out all right._

" Link?"

A soft knock came to the door.

" Come in." Link called sitting up.

Princess Zelda entered the quiet room, wearing her usual attire. She warmly smiled at the Hero of Time lying down as she walked over to the bed.

" Did I wake you?" She whispered softly.

Link shook his head sitting up. He rubbed his hair, feeling that his green hat had fallen off. Zelda laughed quietly to herself, watching Link quickly turn and grab his hat putting it back on his head.

" No, I couldn't sleep."

" Did my father overfeed you again?" Zelda questioned taking a seat next to the Hylian.

Link shrugged rubbing his stomach. " It's not the food that's keeping me awake," he confessed.

" Takara…" Zelda answered solemnly. Link nodded. Princess Zelda stood and walked over to the window, her long dress dragging behind her. She glanced out at the clear night, looking down at the quiet Hyrule Market. " Occurring to the future, Takara's freedom…" She swallowed hard. "…Is tonight."

Link lowered his head, seeing Zelda out the corner of his eyes. He didn't want to tell her that he was nervous about Takara's escape. He was afraid of falling asleep, because his mind keeps on focusing on the destruction that she could make overnight. If Takara had enough power to shatter the Master Sword, then he didn't want to think of what she could do, to the helpless Hyrule.

" Nabooru is keeping watch at Desert Colossus," Zelda informed, turning her attention to the silent elf. " I'm sure she can handle everything."

" Shouldn't I be there?" Link questioned, hearing the small terror in his voice. He coughed, trying to cover it up.

Zelda raised her eyebrows seeming aware. She walked over to Link, lightly placing her hands on his relaxed shoulders. " Link, you need your rest. Besides, we could be wrong." She paused for a moment, noticing that Link was refusing eye contact with her. He kept his glaze down at the floor. She hesitated for a bit, but then asked. " Do you want to head back to Lon Lon Ranch?"

Without speaking, Link lifted his head eying her perplexed. Their gaze met, and stood for quiet some time.

" I know my father has been keeping you here ever since you gained the Master Sword. You must be homesick."

Link sighed looking away; Zelda removed her hand. " The ranch isn't my home. I'm fine here…"

" You sure?" Zelda seemed relieved, but concern filled her eyes. " I mean, Durnal is there and so is…" She stopped when Link turned his attention back to her.

It was because she was going to say Malon that got Link to pay attention to her. Zelda felt like he had stabbed her in the chest, when she noticed his reaction to the ranch girl. She understood that they were best friends, but didn't want to think that there was more going on between them. If Link actually had feelings for Malon, then he would have headed back days ago, and wouldn't refuse when she gave him the opportunity.

They both sat in silence, waiting for someone speak first. Zelda didn't know if she should finish her sentence, or start a new conversation. Link gave her the impression that he wasn't going to say anything until she finished. He waited for her to continue.

Taking a deep breath, Zelda grew enough courage to slowly move closer to Link. She closed her eyes, and perked her lips, getting ready for what's to come. Link's eyes widen when he saw what was coming. He slowly moved his head away, before getting up and walking over to the window.

" I'm getting a little tired, now." He lied, keeping his back to her.

Zelda's eyes tightened as she bit her lip embarrassed. She forced a smile, and slowly nodded taking small steps back. When Link heard her walking toward the door, he calmed down; waiting for his heart to go back to it's normal pace.

" Yes, good-night then."

Link waited until she opened the door before replying. " Good-night."

Once the door had closed, Link turned and walked back to his bed. He laid down, resting his head on the pillow. He couldn't believe that Zelda was going to kiss him. He knew he was going to regret it later. He never thought about Zelda having those kinds of feelings for him. He didn't know if he returned those feelings either. Part of him had wished that he let Zelda kiss him, and yet the other part wished that he was kissing someone else.

Link closed his eyes trying to fall asleep, but knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep a wink, after what had just happened.

* * *

" Nabooru…" Whispered, the young frightened Gerudo, " Why are we here?"

Nabooru looked around, holding her long skinny hand above her eyes to see the calm, quiet Desert Colossus in front of them. The wind blew violently, as sand and dirt flew up around them. The young red-haired Gerudo, standing close behind Nabooru, trembled in fear. Her eyes widened at the black birds floating ahead, and the voice of the wind.

" I'm here keeping an eye out for Takara," Nabooru replied courageously. " Under Princess Zelda's behave."

" Why am I here, then? I'm no Sage…"

Nabooru sighed aggravated that she had to baby-sit Katrina. Katrina was the one who volunteered to come with Nabooru to the Desert Colossus. How could the Gerudo not know what they were doing? She desperately wanted a Gerudo that could fight and protect herself, not some toddler acting teen.

" Why _are_ you here?" Nabooru asked, crossing her arms. " If you're scared then leave."

Katrina turned her attention to the large sand stormed desert. She bit her lip quickly shaking her head, almost pleading to stay with the Sage. " Let me stay, please!"

Nabooru sighed.

_Foolish Gerudos! _

" What was that?" Shrieked Katrina as she grabbed a hold of Nabooru's arm.

" Quiet!" Nabooru snapped, shoving Katrina to the side.

_You make me laugh._

" Takara…" Nabooru whispered, grunting her teeth.

_I'm charmed. _The voice laughed.

Katrina and Nabooru both looked up at the large statue on the right. The face lit up; blue, purple, and white colors flashed into the sky. It was the same light that Nabooru had witnessed from the top of the watch post. The ground rumbled as smoke rose from the bottom of the statue.

Katrina's face went pale, as she turned and ran in the other direction. Nabooru took small steps back, watching the statue face crumble, as the colors grew casting a brighter light into the sky. The large portions of the face fell down in their direction, just missing the two Gerudo's as they land.

Once the face had completely fallen off, the three lights joined together, swallowing Nabooru and Katrina into the white light…

" Awake Sage!" Nabooru heard the loud ignorant voice.

Slowly opening her crimson eyes, Nabooru found herself lying on the sand away from the Desert Colossus. The unconscious Katrina was next to her as a small body hovered over them.

Nabooru turned her attention to the raven-haired witch in front of her. Takara's hair fell past her shoulders to the tip of her chest. Her long hair covered the right side of her face, while the left side was cupped behind her ear. Nabooru noticed some sort of band that went around her forehead, but didn't pay attention to it. Takara's visible purple eye glared down at the two Gerudo's, a smirk was held on her face. The young witch wore a black dress that went to the top of her knees. Her black boots, barely looked like they fit her, and her skin was pale, almost like a ghost. The bright red gem around Takara's neck shinned down on the Sage. Nabooru was astonished the teenage looking witch was the ruler of Hyrule in the future, although Takara's looks wasn't too intimidating.

" A welcoming party?" Takara grinned, shaking her head. " How thoughtful."

" About time, you escaped." Nabooru stood, brushing the sand off of herself, eying Katrina who still laid unconscious.

" It took some time," Takara confessed. " I'm surprised you knew."

" We have all the information we need."

Takara devilishly smiled and nodded. " Oh yeah? So do I? Where is the Hero of Time, Link?"

" Why?"

" I want to meet the boy who's trying stop me." Takara noticed Nabooru's shocked expression. " Just because I've been locked up for so long, doesn't mean I don't know what's going on."

" He will stop you!"

" I'd like to see him try."

Nabooru lifted her hands in the air, creating a yellow beam above her head. Takara continued to hover over the Sage and the unconscious Gerudo, her looks calm and collective. The yellow beam would do nothing to her, except help prove that the Sages were weak. She wasn't worried about any of them, and even Princess Zelda.

Nabooru fired the beam toward the witch, but Takara held her hand out stopping the beam in its tracks. Nabooru's eyes widen, when Takara waited until a ball formed, before retargeting the beam down toward the Sage.

Katrina moaned and slowly opened her eyes when she noticed the beam heading straight for Nabooru. Before the Sage could move, the beam collided within her, sending Nabooru back to the sand. No body can hurt a Sage…Takara had…

" Nabooru!" Katrina cried.

Nabooru laid on the ground unconscious.

Takara laughed. " That wasn't just Nabooru's magic, I had added a taste of my own, power. See what I can do little Gerudo?"

Katrina stood to her feet in terror as she ran in the opposite direction, away from the witch. Takara frowned, and lowered herself to the ground, watching the Gerudo try to flee. When her boots touched the sand, Takara created many large ripples as they headed in Katrina's direction. Katrina fell as the ripples knocked her to her stomach; her face collided into the ground, her mouth filled with sand.

Katrina whimpered as she spit the sand out and turned around to find Takara standing behind her. Takara had her arms crossed, a large grin upon her face. Katrina shivered as tears rolled down her cheeks. Nabooru was out, and she was powerless, what more can she do? Takara on the other hand, loved the feeling of power, the fear of others in the palm of her hands.

" What to do with you?" Takara questioned. " Go ahead! Scream for help! Who can hear you?"

As Takara's purple eyes began to glow, Katrina couldn't help but scream. All of the energy came out of her mouth, as her gaze never left Katrina's eyes. Takara's evil hysterical laugh pierced the night, but it wasn't enough to die out's Katrina's painful scream…

* * *

" No, Katrina!"

Zelda shot up from her bed, looking around the empty room. She panted, as sweat poured down her forehead. She felt hot, probably from the nightmare she just had

" What…"

Zelda wiped her forehead, and took deep breaths before getting out of bed. Her bare feet pounded on the hallway floors, as she desperately ran down to Link's room, to aware him of the terrible prophecy that she knew had come true.

* * *

A/N:

Very sorry that this chapter had taken longer to submit, a lot of things were going on and I didn't have enough time to stop and write. My mother had gotten married and my family came down from Erie, PA, so I have a good excuse.

Anyway, hopefully this chapter was good. I tried hard to make up for the wait. It's not long, and I had planned on ending it this way. I'll try to make the next chapter longer, a lot of things are going to happen, now that evil is free…

**Xakattack: **Thanks for your review; you are truly a dedicated reviewer. You review every time, and I really appreciate that. Also, I'm waiting for you to update your story, just to let you know. If you want to send me your novel, that'd be great and I'd promise not to send it to anyone else.

**NoOnSh: **Thanks for the review! Another reviewer, I'm looking forward too! Hehe!

**Liz0888:** I'm not totally done with my project, I just have to write two more two paged journal entries. I'll finish them before school starts, no need to worry. I do believe that many authors wait a long time before submitting, but not me. Thanks for your review! I'll be looking forward to seeing more of them.

Until next time!


	10. Competition of Hearts

Chapter 10: Competition of Hearts

" _Link, you must hurry!" _

" _What if I'm too late?"_

" _You won't be…I'm sure of it. We have gotten word that Takara was seen at Kakariko Village, Impa is already down there. She may need your help."_

" _Right."_

" _Katrina is dead, and Nabooru is missing, we must make sure that no more lives are taken…."_

" _I won't let you down, Zelda, I promise." _

* * *

" Hey! Malon!"

Malon lifted her head as she shook her hair away from her face. She wiped away the piece of hair that had gotten caught in her mouth and watched as Anju walked over toward Malon away from her pen filled with Cuccus.

Malon greeted her friend before placing a bottle of Lon Lon Milk in front of the house. It had been a long time since she had last been to Kakariko Village. Anju loved Cuccus even though she was allergic to them. Malon and her became good friends, but since she barely saw her, good friends were all they were.

" Anju, it's good to see you again," Malon smiled back at the tall red-hair woman in front of her.

Anju nodded, eyeing the basket of milk that Malon had by her feet. " Why are you delivering milk? Isn't it your father's job?"

Malon sighed deeply. Her smile quickly turned into a frown. Anju noticed the change in her mood. " My father is ill, so I have to do the deliveries for him."

Anju seemed disconcert that Talon was sick. She relaxed her shoulders letting her long arms fall to her side. " I'm sorry, how long has he been sick?"

" For about two days. We don't know what it is. Hopefully nothing serious." Malon bent down and picked up the basket with both of her hands holding it in front of her. " At least I get to get out of the ranch for a bit."

Anju nodded, " Yes, that's true."

" Hey Anju, who's your friend?"

Malon and Anju turned their attention to a young gentleman who had walked out of Anju's house. He warmly smiled when his honey brown eyes fell upon Malon, and quickly walked down the steps over toward the two ladies. He was dressed in raggedy old loosely brown pants with a white undershirt. His rough, spiked brown hair bounced in every direction as he made his way closer to Malon and Anju. He was much taller than Malon, and just a couple of inches taller than Anju. Malon didn't want to guess his age, but the gentleman didn't appear to be that much older than her. He was built, and had a pocketknife taped to his left leather black boot.

Once reaching the girls, he had introduced himself as Darien. Anju replied by saying that Darien was her younger cousin who lived over at Lake Hylia. He came over to Kakariko Village, to visit and catch up on old times.

" I've never seen you before," Darien commented turning his attention to Malon.

" I'm doing some milk deliveries for my father," Malon replied politely.

Anju nodded switching glances from Malon to Darien. " Her father owns Lon Lon Ranch, I'm sure you've heard of it."

Darien nodded, his gaze never leaving Malon's face. " Yeah, in the center of Hyrule. The finest milk on the land."

Malon chuckled, beginning to blush. She didn't know why she was embarrassed. She knew that if Darien continued to stare, then she would turn so red, that they would be able to notice. Anju could already tell the big grin on her face had given it away. Once Darien had softly laughed shaking his head, Malon knew that her face was as red as an apple.

" W-well, I must be going." Malon quickly hurried past Anju to get the rest of the stores and houses in Kakariko Village, before heading home. " I have more places to go."

" Good-bye then Malon!" Anju waved.

Darien nodded placing his hands in his pockets. " Nice meeting you. I think you should deliver milk more often. I wouldn't mind seeing your beautiful face again."

Malon's eyes widened as she abruptly stopped when he finished his sentence. Her heart felt like it skipped a beat. All that went through her mind was what Darien had said. He had said that she was beautiful, it was the first time that anyone had said that to her. She couldn't even remember a time when Link had told her she was beautiful. It was seriously too good to be true.

Malon courageously turned around and found Darien still looking at her, with a smirk on his face. Anju shook her head and began to walk back over to Malon, probably to tell her to leave already before things start popping into Darien's head. Malon failed to see that Anju was heading in her direction. All she did was sheepishly smile, looking directly into Darien's honey colored eyes.

" Let's go Malon, I'll help you with your deliveries." Anju grabbed a hold of Malon's arm, pulling her in the opposite direction.

" What for?" Malon asked; her voice spoke as if she was in a trance.

" Before Darien says something like—"

"—Hey Malon, why not stay a bit before heading back to work," Darien suggested interrupting Anju. " You should take a small break."

Without hesitation, Malon agreed handing the basket of milk to Anju. Anju held her mouth open, watching as Malon quickly hurried over toward Darien. Her eyes widened as she tried to think of an excuse to get Malon to go back to work.

" What about Link?"

" What about him?" Malon questioned back, as she began to get in a conversation with Darien.

Anju bit her lip looking down at the entrance to Kakariko Village. She felt hopeful when she noticed a man in green standing right near the gate.

* * *

Link yawned as he quickly walked into Kakariko Village, looking around desperately for Impa. He had only gotten three hours of sleep last night, after it took him more than two hours before actually falling asleep. He was surprised to find Princess Zelda waking him up in her nightgown, to tell him that Takara was finally free.

Looking over by the well that sat in the middle of Kakariko Village, Link noticed that Impa was no where to be found. Takara was last seen here, but everyone was going on with their usual routines. Everything was calm, and no one panicked that they had seen a witch, or any danger for that matter.

Link put his sword away, and walked deeper into Kakariko Village thinking that Impa is over at the graveyard by the Shadow Temple. Takara could be over there, and possibly could have done something to Impa just like she did to Nabooru. It's strange that Nabooru is missing. After having an army of Gerudo's head to the Desert Colossus, all they find is Katrina's lifeless body. Nabooru was nowhere to be found. And what's worse…

Impa could be the same way.

" Link!"

Link stopped and watched as Anju ran in his direction. He sighed looking over at the entrance to the graveyard, and crossed his arms putting his weight on one leg. Whatever Anju had to tell him better be good, he had to find Impa and Takara.

" What is it?"

" Malon is here," Anju quickly answered, with a small smile. " I just want you to know that she's with my cousin Darien."

" Darien?" Link repeated, making a baffled face. Malon was here, and she's with some guy named Darien?

Anju grinned knowing that she had gotten Link's attention. The look on his face, gave her the impression that he wasn't happy. " Come on, I'll show you."

Link watched Anju for a moment, watching as she ran over toward her house. Link's eyes fell upon the entrance to the Graveyard again, before heading back to Anju. He sighed and began to follow the redhead, knowing that the situation with Malon was more important to him than the graveyard.

" So, your father's ill?" Darien repeated softly, feeling a little sorry.

Malon nodded, rocking her feet as they sat in front of Anju's house on the edge of the cliff. Darien sat with his hands resting behind him, while Malon placed her hands in her lap. They both sat close, their clothing lightly brushing. Malon had even smelled his scent; she smelled the ocean, the water from Lake Hylia, wishing that she would head there one day.

" My father died a long time ago, when I was baby," Darien explained. He spoke softly as if talking to himself, but loud enough for Malon to hear.

" I'm sorry."

" It's okay…really." Darien forced a smile, knowing that he couldn't be upset around her.

" How did he die?" Malon knew it would be a difficult question for him to answer.

Darien opened his mouth to speak, but was cut-off by Link's impatient and stressful voice. Malon turned around watching as Anju walked over to them, with Link stomping his way behind her. She couldn't believe Link was here; she pictured him still at the castle with Princess Zelda. Why hasn't he come back to visit?

Malon and Darien stood to their feet when they noticed the duo behind them. Malon quickly walked over to Link, ignoring his terrible attitude. His blues eyes were weary and filled with a little anger at the same time. She could tell he hasn't gotten any sleep for a while.

" Link? When did…why are you here?"

" I should be asking you that," Link replied keeping his arms crossed, his demanding gaze never leaving Malon.

" I'm delivering milk for my father." Malon answered. " He's sick, you know."

Link calmed down when he heard that Talon was sick. He loosened up, and slowly frowned, seeing the hurt on Malon's face and hearing it within her voice.

" How long has he been sick?"

" For two days, you would know if you stopped by." Malon remarked, speaking harshly.

Link sighed feeling guilty. " Mal, I—" Link stopped when he noticed Darien carefully watching their every move. He looked back down at Malon then up at Darien, remembering Anju mentioned something about her cousin. " Who are you?"

" Darien, Anju's cousin," Darien replied with a shrug. " And you are?"

" Link…" Link answered, his eyes fell back down to Malon. " This is the guy you've been with?" He whispered.

" What are you talking about?" Malon exclaimed as her eyes widened by Link's actions. " I just met him."

Link crossed his arms again. Darien chuckled walking closer to the two. Anju kept her distance, noticing the feud between Link and Malon. " Look, I'm not trying to take your girlfriend from you, if that's what you're worried about."

" What?" Link raised an eyebrow perplexed.

Malon laughed turning to the side so that she was facing Darien. " He's not my boyfriend. We're just friends."

" Oh?" Darien seemed surprised. " Really?" Link nodded. Darien grinned, getting that smug look on his face. He lightly grabbed Malon's arm, pulling her back to the spot where they were before. " Then I guess you won't mind me taking her for a bit."

Link snapped into action grabbing Malon's free arm, pushing Darien away from her. He didn't know what came over him. Seeing Darien pull Malon away from him had gotten him irritated. He had a weird feeling develop within him, like someone had stabbed him in the chest, where his heart was located.

Was he jealous?

" No! I don't think so."

" Link?" Malon seemed confused.

Darien let go and crossed his arms, giving Link a disturbing glare. Anju hurried over to Darien to calm him down, as Link grabbed Malon's hand pulling her away from them.

Malon had to admit, she loved the sense that Link was holding her hand, and enjoyed the thought that Link might be jealous, but seeing the hurt on Darien's face, made her feel like it was her fault. She wasn't too upset by it, her heart still belonged to Link, but thinking that someone else cares for her…she didn't know what to do.

Once away from the view of Darien and Anju, Link finally let go of Malon's hand. He crossed his arms and sighed deeply leaning up against the building behind them. Malon placed her hands on her hips waiting for Link to say something. She got nothing but silence, Link even refused to look at her.

" What was that about?"

" I don't know!" Link confessed.

" So all of that was nothing?" Malon asked, crossing her arms as well.

" Malon, I just didn't' like seeing you with him."

" Why?"

Link opened his mouth, but stopped. He sighed again and shook his head, not prepared to answer. Malon prayed deeply that he would say because he was jealous, but knew that it wasn't going to out of his mouth. Either he was afraid to admit it, or didn't feel that way.

" Link…" Malon lowered her head taking small steps toward him. She developed enough courage to cuddle next to him, causing him to wrap his arms around her. She leaned her head against his chest, smelling his scent and feeling his rapid heartbeat. "…I missed you…" She finished.

Link closed his eyes holding on tightly to her, not wanting to let her go. He rested his cheek in her hair, smelling the ranch, now noticing how much he wanted to go back. " I was worried about you…it's too dangerous for you to be here."

Malon lifted her head, causing Link to look down at her. She continued rest against him, since Link was refusing to let go. " What do you mean?"

" Takara is free…" Link answered, " And she is here."

Malon gasped shaking her head. " No!" She whispered.

Link nodded. She didn't want to believe it, but occurring to Durnal, the time was right.

_Look…how sweet. The Hero of Time and his girl together, it's too cute…_

Hearing Takara's voice was all the proof she needed.

* * *

A/N:

This chapter…well…nothing really happens except that you get to see how jealous Link is when he finds Malon with another guy. I had to put it in there, since we're getting closer to the end of the story and I want some Malink in it just to see how closer they have become. Don't worry there is more to come! More of them together! I'm not going to say when or what happens either. So hate me then! I don't care! LOL.

One other thing, I don't really like how this chapter had turned out, I feel like I totally rushed it, and I'm really upset. Since I don't have time to rewrite it, I'm just going to leave it like it is, and hope that you all, the readers, enjoy it. I promise I'll make the next chapter better; I have to after the way this one had turned out.

**Xakattack:** Thanks a bunch for you review. My first reviewer always to a new chapter. Yes, I did notice my errors and hopefully there weren't any in this chapter. I try hard to make a perfect chapter, but so far that hasn't happened. I'm still reading your what you had sent me, I'm not finished yet, but when I do I'll let you know overall how it is. Also thanks for updating, your story! And, if you want, I could send you my story that I'm hoping to get published, only if you want me to, but the same rules would apply to you too. LOL.

**NoOnSh:** I will always mention my reviewers at the end of my chapters. I do kind of update a lot, but for you that's a good thing, right? Haha! Thanks for the review!

**Fire god101**: Changed your name? About time you reviewed again, LOL. Yes since Takara is free, I wonder what the witch will do, hmmm…

**Shiru23454:** Wow, you gave me a lot of reviews! Almost one for each chapter! Thanks so much! I'm glad you really like the chapter! Thanks for putting me on your favorite authors and, all of those boxes you checked. LOL. This chapter goes out to you! For all of the reviews, I decided to update the story a lot sooner. Thanks!

**Liz0888:** I hope this chapter helps you too. School is very stressful, I will admit. Thanks!

**Harrypotterfan:** Thanks!

**Mandy:** Thanks for your review!

Until Next Time!


	11. A Fall For the Worst

Chapter 11: A Fall For the Worst

Link finally forced himself to let go of Malon, but quickly pushed her behind him. His cautious blue eyes swiftly moved some side to side, as he searched desperately for Takara. Her sounded close, but her presence wasn't visible. When Link noticed purple smoke hover above the building they stood by, the Master Sword was promptly in his hands.

Takara's hysterical laugh echoed into the air, causing the people of Kakariko Village to run in fright. They hid within houses, and some even left Kakariko territory. Anju began to run back to her house, but when she noticed Darien not moving, and staring out at the purple smoke, something inside of her forced her to stay nearby.

Malon gripped tightly onto Link's green tunic when Takara appeared out of the smoke. She glided down to the roof of the building, carrying a wide grin on her face. Link eyed the necklace, knowing that it's the key to destroying her. At the moment, he didn't know how powerful she actually was. If she had enough strength to destroy the Master Sword and kidnap a Sage, then he was going to have a hard time on his hands.

Link pressured Malon in leaving, and getting to safety, but Malon refused to leave him behind. She held tightly onto him, staying close knowing that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her.

" The Hero of Time," Takara sneered, with a devilish smirk. Link's grip on his sword tightened as Takara's fierce visible purple eye gazed down upon him and Malon. " Looks like we finally meet."

" Takara!" Link spat, " Where's Impa and Nabooru."

Takara shrugged, crossing her arms. " Who cares? You will join them soon."

" I will stop you," Link informed. " I know how."

" And I can easily stop you," Takara replied, speaking in a striking tone. " You are no match for me, Link, The Hero of Time."

Takara lifted both arms above her head. Link's eyes widen as a purple light formed. The air around them became dry quickly, everything felt heavy. Link held his chest, believing that Takara was sucking up all of the oxygen around them to create her power.

Everyone around them was getting weaker.

Takara leaped into the air, and fired the beam in their direction. Link quickly recovered from strange feeling, and grabbed Malon's arm, jumping out of the way of her attack. As the beam collided to the spot where they once stood, Link and Malon ended up out by the lone tree right in front of the entrance to Kakariko Village. Link fixed his hat and turned around looking back at the spot they stood at. The small area in front of the building was nothing, but burnt ashes. Link and Malon would have died instantly.

" Malon, please go, and get out of here." Link pleaded as he grabbed Malon's arm helping her to her feet.

The petrified look on Malon's face never seemed to die off. Her eyes were wide and her skin turned pale. Her hands trembled uncontrollably, and seeing the anxious look on Link's face, had streamed many thoughts into her head. She flinched at his harsh tone, and knew that if she stayed, would be putting Link in jeopardy.

She couldn't stay, since she was useless and would be putting her life in danger. Link already had to worry about himself; there was no way she was going to make his time difficult, by staying with him.

" Please, be careful," Malon whispered, before quickly running out of Kakariko Village.

Link grabbed his sword, and tightly held onto it as he ran across Kakariko Village over toward the well. He turned back to the roof where Takara was last seen and noticed that she was gone. Standing perfectly still, Link looked around the deserted town. Everything was quiet, a little too quiet for him. The only thing he heard was the windmill behind him, and the only thing he felt, was his rapid heartbeat.

Link turned his attention to Darien, who ran down the ramp over by the Cucoo's pen. He was astonished Darien didn't run and hide like the other villagers. He admired Darien's bravery, but still didn't like him. Darien tried to take Malon away from him, and Link desperately hated the feeling like he was competing for a girl.

" Link, behind you!"

Link reacted to Darien's shout and turned to find Takara floating right

behind him. Before he could react any further, Takara grabbed the front of Link's tunic, lifting him off of the ground. A smile formed on her lips as she brought him eye level with her. Link tried to pry himself free or at least attack, but the grip she held on him, squeezed his throat, causing him to choke.

" I'll deal with Darien, later." Takara remarked; she looked into Link's eyes, locking him into a trance. " But right now, I'll deal with you."

Link shook his head, forcing himself to look away. Takara was just too strong. He couldn't help, but stare into the beauty of her eye. He watched carefully, traumatized as Takara's pupil began to dilate. Soon, the color of her eye was gone, and her entire eye became black. Link continued to stare; his struggle had ceased—he was giving up completely.

Takara had smiled at her success, when she noticed Link's pupils enlarging as well. The blue color of his eyes was diminishing, and soon, very soon, he would be hers.

" What the hell…" Darien murmured when he noticed the Hero of Time giving up.

He couldn't let this young witch win. She was doing something to Link, since her gaze never left his. Darien imagined that she was pulling him into her mind, getting him lost within her thoughts. He had to do something. The only thing that came to mind was to get her focused on something else.

It was the only way.

Darien grabbed the switchblade connected to his boot, and carefully aimed up at Takara's head. It wasn't the aim that he was worried about; it was the distance. He didn't want to get too close, but needs it to be close enough for Takara to notice it. He briefly closed one eye, before bringing his hand back behind his head, and flinging the knife forward.

The knife soared in the air, heading straight for Takara and Link. Takara forced herself to look away, and hold her free out to stop the knife within its tracks. Link blinked causing his eyes to return to normal, and snapping back into reality. Wondering what had happened, Link put his thoughts behind him and focused on Takara.

Link brought his leg into the air kicking Takara right in the chest. The young witch promptly let go of Link's tunic, being caught off guard and lowered her hand causing the knife to fall to the ground. Link landed on the edge of the well and lost his balance tumbling back. He let go of the Master Sword, watching as it fell down to the bottom of the dark empty well.

Takara lowered herself to the ground and began to run down after Link. She tried to catch Link off guard, but the Hylian was too quick. He jumped to his feet, and began to dodge her attacks, starting the battle off well. Without his sword, he was useless…he needed to get it back.

When the moment was right, Link darted toward the well, hoping that he would get there before Takara reaches him. Forgetting all about her teleportation, Link abruptly stopped when Takara appeared right in front of him. She smiled and quickly brought her fist into his chin, knocking him back toward the tree.

Takara steadily walked toward him, as he tried to recover from powerful blow. He grunted and moaned, his legs to weak to stand up. A throbbing pain, flowed throughout his mouth, he felt dizzy and tired.

" You are a cute one Link," Takara exclaimed, " But it's a shame that you are my enemy."

Once reaching the injured elf, Takara kneed him in the stomach causing him to fall to his knees in pain. She bit her fingernail frowning, acting as if she felt sorry for him. She laughed and brutally slapped him across his face. Link fell to the ground before struggling to his feet again. He coughed deeply and spit to the side, seeing that his saliva was filled with blood. What was he going to do? The pain inside of him was unbearable and without his sword, there was nothing he could do.

" Go on, cry out in pain." Takara urged, placing her hands on her hips. " I am unstoppable! No one can stop me."

" I-I can…"

Takara frowned at the little bit of confident within his voice. How could he still be so confident, even after everything I did? She quickly bent down, grabbing his leg and swinging him around in the air like some rag doll. Link screamed, as he was thrown back toward the building where the cursed family lived. Takara lifted off the ground and crossed her arms, watching as Link still struggled to stand to his feet.

_He's got guts. I will say that. _Takara grinned. _Time to finish him off._

Takara lifted her hands above her head. Waiting a bit, as Link took small steps toward the well, where the Master Sword is located. A purple ball of energy formed above her head, the same one she used before. Once it was fully charged, she fired the beam toward Link…

Link's eyes widen he noticed the beam heading straight in his direction. He quickly closed his eyes, and held up his shield, feeling the hard impact as he collided back within the building.

The last thing Link heard was Takara's ominous laugh and Darien crying out his name…

* * *

" Go to sleep, you nitwit," Durnal heard Ingo jokingly scold. 

Durnal knelt down next to the door leading toward Talon's room, listening to Ingo and Talon argue for the past ten minutes.

" I can't," Talon complained miserably. " Malon hasn't returned yet, something has happened to her."

" She's probably being delayed, Talon you're too sick to get up! I'll take care of everything, please go to sleep."

Durnal stepped back and sat down in the middle of the hallway as the cracked door opened. Ingo walked out of the room and walked pass Durnal heading downstairs. The man didn't acknowledge that Durnal was even there, but it seems that other things were on his mind.

Durnal noticed Talon lying in bed, sniffing and panting. He knew he wasn't allowed in Talon's room, but right now he wanted someone to talk too. Malon had been gone all morning; he was anxious just as much as his grandfather.

" Talon…"

Talon's head shot up when he heard Durnal's voice. Durnal stood by the door, tense and concerned. Talon drew a small smile and laid his back down on the pillow. Seeing the smile on his face, gave Durnal enough courage to walk deeper into the room, over toward his bed.

" How are you doing, Durnal?" Talon coughed horribly, before pulling the covers up to his chin.

" Are you okay?" Durnal's voice trembled.

Talon nodded, and continued to smile, not to trouble the boy in anyway. " I'm alive in the future, right?" Durnal nodded. " No need to worry, then."

" When will mother get back?" Durnal questioned.

Talon shrugged unaware of the answer himself. He was deeply worried about his daughter's safety, but knows that she's somewhere safe. Even though she should have been home some time ago, he believed that she was fine. He had to think positive.

" I wouldn't worry too much."

Durnal nodded, feeling a little better, but a smile wouldn't form on his face. He knew what was happening around Hyrule. Takara was free during the time of Talon's illness, his mother had told him that. He was terrified about what Takara might be doing.

Talon continued to cough vigorously. Durnal stepped back, watching as Talon's face turned red. Sweat was dripping down Talon's forehead from the fever he developed over the past couple of days. His eyes watered and his nose had a pinkish color to it. His skin had turned very pale and it brought out the many gray strands of hair mixed in with his natural brown.

Ingo ran into the room, when he heard the pain that Talon was in. He ran passed Durnal once more, pushing him out of the way. Ingo ran up next up to Talon's bed and handed him some water. Talon refused and calmed down, explaining that he was all right, but Ingo wasn't going to leave until he finished his drink.

Durnal watched quietly, as Talon drank the water given to him. Ingo turned around noticing Durnal behind him and grabbed his arm pulling him out of the room.

" I told you not to bother Talon while he's sick!" Ingo snapped, at the young Hylian.

" I'm sorry, I was just—"

" He need's his sleep." Ingo quietly closed the door. He sighed irritated and walked downstairs, back to work.

Durnal listened as Ingo opened the front door walking outside, leaving the boy alone. He sobbed and sat down in front of Talon's room bringing his knees to his chest. He wished Malon had gotten back. He wanted someone around him who cared. Ingo could care less and Talon was sick. He felt alone, hating the feeling that he wasn't wanted.

Durnal buried his face in arms, and softly cried.

* * *

Malon hesitated for a bit, before walking over to Anju by the Cucco's pen. As Malon headed down the ramp, she gazed at Kakariko Village. Everything was completely ruined; Takara had destroyed the town and vanished. The windmill was on fire, some houses were no longer standing, and all of the trees and bushes were burnt to a crisp. Not to mention, about five people were reported dead. 

Malon felt her muscles tightened when she noticed Anju on her knees crying into her hands. She wanted to cry with her, but managed to keep her tears hidden. Anju's house didn't end up as bad as others, only part of her roof was torn off, but nothing too seriously where she would end up homeless. Anju's Cucco's where missing, but that wasn't the reason why Anju was in a painful state.

" Anju, are you going to be okay?" Malon questioned being concerned for her friend, she kept her eyes focused on the redhead.

Anju removed her face from her hands and nodded slowly. Tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. Her face and arms covered in light bruises, nothing too seriously. " I'll be fine, Malon." She sobbed, closing her eyes. " Please don't worry about me."

Malon nodded, before briefly glancing at the body on the ground. She cringed, and miserably walked back up to Anju's house. At the top of the hill, she looked around at Kakariko Village, listening to the many cries of the homeless villagers, and seeing the conditions that they were in. It hurt Malon, seeing them like this, and how Takara had gotten away with everything.

Inside Anju's house, Malon had grabbed the wooden bowl filled with water and a rag. She carefully brought it upstairs, over to the guest room where she found Link unconscious on the bed. She smiled at him, glad that he's alive, but hated seeing all of the cuts and bruises on body.

Malon sat the bowl on the nightstand, and grabbed a small stool bringing it next to the bed. She carefully grabbed the rag, and rung out the water, before placing it on his forehead. As Malon used the rag to cool him off, she examined his injuries.

It was mainly on his face where you could see the injuries clearly. Blood dripped down his chin from his mouth and he had many small bruises and scratches. His breathing was heavy, and his eyes remained closed.

" You are a lucky one, Link." Malon explained softly, as she grabbed his right hand, the one he uses to carry his shield.

She left the damp rag on his forehead, before carefully pulling off his glove and putting it aside. She rolled up his long white sleeve, noticing that his hand and wrist was swollen. Malon held his arm within her cold hands thinking that he had fractured his wrist, from the impact of Takara's attack. She hated, seeing the battle against Takara, knowing that couldn't leave Link behind. She had listened to him and left, but hid staying within Kakariko Territory.

Malon softly hummed Epona's Song, as she lightly rested her head on Link's chest. Listening to him breath, and feeling the motion of his chest, Malon briefly closed her eyes never letting go of Link's hand.

* * *

" Malon…"

Malon opened her eyes and shot her head up, when she noticed Link recovering from his long sleep. She felt a rush of joy, serge through her when he opened his weak eyes, and licked his dry lips trying to sit up.

Malon let go of his hand and lightly placed it on his chest to keep him from moving. He was still weak and needed to rest a little more before trying to stand.

" Rest Link," She whispered. " It's okay."

" Malon…" Link's eyes fell upon her before he looked around at his surroundings. " Where am I?" The words struggled out of his mouth.

" In Anju's house…" Malon answered.

Link's eyes widened, as he looked back at her. " She is okay? What happened? What—"

Malon placed her finger over his mouth to keep him quiet. Link paused, and slowly calmed down. Using his good hand, he grabbed her hand moving it away from his mouth.

" Anju is fine," Malon forced a smile, " She's outside right now."

" Darien?"

Malon paused for moment, a frown returned on her face. She looked down at the ground, the same pain flowing throughout her. She remembered the miserable look on Anju's face. " He's dead…" She forced herself not to cry.

Link saw the hurt on her face, and remembered that Darien had helped him out during the battle against Takara. She must have killed him, after he went unconscious. Link closed his eyes, feeling guilty like it is his fault Darien had died. He should have been there to protect him.

" Mal, I'm sorry."

Link lifted his injured arm up to her face and lightly placed it on her cheek. He lifted her face, causing her to look at him. She sobbed lightly, a small tear rolled down her cheek. She smiled, when noticing the concern look in his eyes. Link was worried about her. Things could have been worse; Link could have been the one who ended up dead.

" I'm glad that you're okay. If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do." Malon confessed.

Link wiped her tear away using his thumb. He sighed deeply, remembering that he had told her to leave. What was she doing here?

" I thought I told you leave Kakariko Village. Takara could have seen you."

Malon chuckled at the sense of him complaining all ready. She lightly grabbed his injured hand, bringing it back down to his side. Getting the rag still placed on his forehead, she brought it back to the bowl, getting it soaked with some more water.

" I couldn't leave you."

" Something bad could have happened."

" She didn't see me."

Link felt his anger rising. " Malon, you don't understand. If something happened to you, I'd just die!" He heard the stress within his voice. " You don't know how important you are to me—" He stopped short realizing what he had just said.

Malon dropped the rag into the bowl, and quickly turned around, her eyes wide in surprise. When her eyes fell upon him, he quickly looked away refusing eye contact. She had felt hopeful that he would continue; but knew that it wasn't going to happen. At least she knows that he deeply cares for her.

" Besides…" Link started off, slowly. " The Master Sword is in the well. It's gone."

Malon smiled crossing her arms. " I wouldn't be too sure. The sword is fine, it's your shield that took the most damage."

Link looked up seeing Malon pointing over in the corner. Link turned his head, to find the Master Sword lying on the ground, in perfect condition. His shield on the other hand, had shattered in two. The impact was so strong; the force had broken it.

" It was quick thinking, Link," Malon walked back to the stool. " Holding the shield up in front of you saved your life."

" Who got my sword?" Link questioned.

" I did, after Takara fled."

Link turned his attention back to Malon. " You…"

" I watched the entire battle and after Anju and I brought you to her guest room. I went down the well and retrieved it."

Link was surprised and truly grateful that Malon had done all of this for him. He was twice as pleased, that she wasn't injured. With the Master Sword back at hand, Link still has a chance at destroying Takara. This incident must not be the part where she gets her full advantage, so Link still had some time. The only problem was finding out where she heads next.

" Link, there's something I need to tell you." Malon needed to tell him now. They were alone, and even though the moment wasn't perfect, she couldn't hold it back any longer.

" What's that?" Link questioned.

" Well, it's about how I feel and—"

" Link! Malon!"

Malon sighed infuriated that she was interrupted, but when Anju ran into the room in a hurry, she knew something had happened.

" Anju, are you okay?" Link asked with much concern.

Anju nodded catching her breath. " Yes, it's not about me. It's about Takara."

" Where is she?" He demanded.

" At Hyrule Castle! Link, Princess Zelda needs your help!"

* * *

A/N: 

Wow! The longest chapter yet! Um…I think. I had made it longer, since I think the last chapter was a complete failure, but seeing that some people didn't think so, made me a little content. I actually had added the part at Lon Lon Ranch, with Durnal, Talon and Ingo. I originally wasn't going to add them in there, but it has been a while since I wrote about them. Especially Durnal since he's important to the story. This chapter turned out a lot better than the last one, but I still feel like I rushed it. Hmmm, maybe it's because I type so fast. I dunno, haha.

**Xakattack:** Thanks again for the review! I can always count on you to review every chapter. Also, thanks for the feedback for my other novel, I'm glad you like it. Once I'm done with the next chapter, I will send it to you.

**Fire god101:** Hopefully this is what you believe happened next. LOL. Thanks for the review!

**Mandy**: Yes, I do believe that nothing happened in the last chapter, but this one makes up for it. A lot of things happened. I kind of agree to you with Link not being the type who interferes that was one part of the story I didn't like. Thanks for pointing it out. And, yes sadly, the ending is near. Just a couple of chapters left. They will find out what the missing info is and Malon will get her chance with Link….

**Liz0888:** Aww, I'm really touched. Here's your next chapter. And hopefully I hope you're not upset about what happened to Darien. If you want him, go ahead. LOL.

**Shiru 23454**: Yes that chapter was for you! That was good thinking that Darien was Takara in disguise. It shows me that some people are really reading the story, getting all into it. Thanks for your review!

Thanks my faithful reviewers and readers. I'm happy my hits are up there…1521! Yeah! Go me!

Until Next Time!


	12. Suffering

Chapter 12: Suffering

" I—must do something…"

Link struggled to get to his feet. The pain flowing throughout his body was unbearable. His muscles were too weak, and his throbbing head had just gotten worse. Princess Zelda was in trouble and he was lying down doing nothing about it. She needed his help, but was he really in well enough shape to be the hero she needs?

" Link…" Malon spoke softly, feeling her body tighten when she noticed how much pain he really was in. She wanted to help him, but something prevented her. She stood in her spot, watching him swing his brown boots to the floor. " You need to rest."

" I'm fine, Mal." He spoke sternly, taking a deep breath now that he was in an up right position.

" But your injuries—"

"—Are fine." He cut her off.

" I'm only worried about your safety," Malon continued speaking softly.

" Malon, Zelda is in trouble!" He shouted causing her to jumped in surprise. She heard the hurt in his voice, how angry he really was. " I'm not going to sit here and do nothing! I have to help."

His striking tired eyes fell upon hers. She stood, dumbfounded, her mouth slightly hanging open, her heart beating rapidly. She was only worried about him, yet he gets angry with her. He yells at her, making her believe that everything was her fault. Malon admits that she's concerned about the princess, knowing that Takara won't hold back. When Link's life is in jeopardy, everything else in her mind vanishes, causing her to only think of him.

Malon lowered her head, refusing to look at Link any longer. Anju stood in the corner, away from the two, watching—feeling sorry for Malon and hating herself for witnessing everything. Malon tried hard to hold back her tears, and swiftly walked to the door, without a single word. She felt Link's eyes watching her every move, with the same frustrated and yet exhausted look upon his face.

" I'll let you do whatever you want then," Malon managed to say, before stepping out of the room. She spoke with much anguish. " I'm going home."

Link's eyes widened when he saw her leaving. " Malon…" She refused to reply. She stepped out of the room, and her footsteps were heard walking down the stairs to the front door. " Wait, Malon!"

Anju watched in surprise as Link kicked the stool out of his way and literally jumped to his feet. He forced the pain behind him, taking a small step forward, hoping to chase after her. He knew his plan had failed, when his leg didn't corporate as he fell down to the floor on his face.

Anju ran to the wounded hero's aid, but he harshly pushed her away. He sighed deeply, pulling himself to his knees and relaxing his back up against the bed. Anju didn't know what to do, so quickly left the Hylian by himself.

" What have I done?" Link questioned himself.

He rubbed his lightly bruised knees and examined the cuts and injuries on his body. He was in pretty bad shape, and knew that there was no way he could help the princess in time. He had no strength or energy to do so. Malon was right; he was weak and needed to rest.

Link quickly thought of a way to heal himself, but the only thing that came to mind was visiting the Great Fairy. She had enough power to restore him to his original state, so he could help Zelda and hopefully apologize to Malon about what he had said.

With an idea in mind, Link leaned over grabbing the blue Ocarina near his Master Sword and the broken Hylian shield. He brought the special and powerful instrument to his lips, and slowly began to play.

* * *

" Princess Zelda!" A royal guard had called from the front door of her bedroom.

Zelda miserably looked out at Kakariko in the distance. She saw the horrible flames from the fires rise above the trees and the black smoke cover the blue clear skies. She knew that people had died and many more were homeless. She feared that Impa had fallen into the same trap as Nabooru and was now another missing Sage. Takara was here, but she was useless without Link.

" Princess Zelda, we must flee! Come with me."

" I will not go anywhere without Impa," Zelda informed standing tall in her spot by the window.

The guard hesitated for a bit, then sighed. " But I must protect you, under the King's orders."

" Well you can protect me from where you're standing. I am not leaving."

" Takara has breached the castle walls. She's out to get you, milady."

Zelda remained quiet as she tightly closed her eyes. She knew this was going to happen. There was no way to prevent it. Anywhere she went, Takara would find her. Hiding was not going to help, but prove that she was a coward. She was going to stand tall, and let Takara come to her. Unless Link miraculously comes to the rescue, then it was fate that Takara and her finally met at this point.

She knew now that her father was dead….

_Princess Zelda…the Princess of all Hyrule…._

Zelda opened her eyes and turned around to find that her so-called guard's lifeless body now laid on the ground. She looked around her room, it was quiet, and her door somehow had opened. She felt alone, but knew another presence was nearby.

" Takara, we finally meet," Zelda spoke boldly, but Takara heard the fear within her.

" Princess Zelda," Takara appeared hovering two feet away from her. A smile was formed in her lips, her arms were crossed, an evil glare developed in her visible eye. " You're time has finally come…"

* * *

2 Days Later

Talon nervously tossed and turned within his bed. Sweat dripped down his forehead, his face turned bright red from the sudden heat that appeared within the room. He bit his lip vigorously, causing it to lightly bruise.

" Malon!"

The name escaped his lips as he quickly sat up, panting and wiping his sweaty forehead. He breathed heavy and looked around the dark empty bedroom. It was dark out; the moon shined brightly into the only window located on the right hand wall. He listened to the light commotion from downstairs. With a light sigh, Talon laid his head back down on the pillow.

Malon had gotten back from Kakariko Village this morning. He was relieved that she was back safe and sound, but her mood had completely changed. She was miserable, and didn't talk as much as she use to. He almost had a heart attack when she mentioned that Takara attacked Kakariko Village while she was there. He didn't picture her being alive. After she described how Link turned out, he felt sorry for the young lad, and his daughter. They apparently had gotten into a fight, from what he had learned, and now she thinks that he doesn't care about her anymore.

Ever since Malon explained her story, Talon had nightmares that Malon had run away and never returned, or was kidnapped by Takara. It was because she was depressed, that gave him these dreams. He wanted Malon to be happy, but after Link broke her heart, he felt useless to help her.

" Talon? You awake?" Ingo's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

" Come in," Talon weakly replied.

" You feeling better?" Ingo stepped into the room and carrying some light food and a glass of milk over to his nightstand next to the bed. " I heard you call Malon's name."

" I had another dream about her," Talon confessed, covering himself with the covers after feeling the cool draft that entered the room. " Is she okay?'

Ingo shrugged, " I don't know. She's been in her room ever since she has gotten back. Whatever that blasted Link did, it hurt her bad."

Talon sighed deeply, rubbing his throbbing eyes as he began to cough. His condition hasn't gotten better. " I'm desperate."

Ingo placed the food down and crossed his arms. " Talon, you can't always be there to protect her. She can take care of herself. You have to let her go through these things. She's moving on in life."

" Ingo, please don't start." Talon complained, taking a sip of his Lon Lon Milk. " I just want the best for her."

" Let her find what she wants herself."

" She wants Link," Talon answered, steadily.

Ingo raised his eyebrows in shock. A smile crept in his lips. " Wow, you finally found out."

" Found out what?" Talon groaned sitting the drink back down and lying his head on the pillow.

" Your daughter is in love with that man, but obviously from the way he's treating her, he doesn't love her."

" But Durnal, he's their son. Something happens because they have a son together."

Ingo shook his head. " Talon, he came from the future, remember?" Talon nodded. " We're in the present, technically the past for him. Malon and Link can change the way the future turns out. They can make it, so that Durnal was never even born…"

Talon thought about Ingo's statement, afraid to admit that the old man was right. Malon and Link supposedly have a kid, but they could change the way the future turns out. If they continue to not speak to each other, then Durnal wouldn't exist.

" It won't happen," Talon replied. Ingo was quite surprised by Talon's actions. " I want my daughter to be happy. Link's not going to throw her happiness away."

* * *

" Mother, are you okay?"

Malon nodded refusing eye contact with Durnal who sat on her bed, watching her patiently. Malon was exhausted and depressed. She hasn't slept ever since she first reached Kakariko Village to deliver milk. She couldn't fall asleep either, now knowing that Takara is free and that Link was injured.

Malon briefly closed her eyes imagining what Link was doing right now. She pictured him alone, sitting in Anju's room still in pain. Then again, he was determined to help princess Zelda. He was probably out heading toward Hyrule Castle, struggling hard to be the hero that everyone wanted him to be. Either way, she felt bad about leaving him. She should have helped him out, even after the way he treated her.

Durnal watched Malon closely, seeing the hurt on her face, how her body language expressed how upset and moody she was. Durnal didn't want to leave; he wanted to stay with her. It had been over a week since he last saw her, and he wanted to know more about her life, before he had came into it.

Durnal shifted on the bed, instead of sitting Indian Style, he laid down on his stomach, facing the window sill where Malon sat. He frowned, showing no positive emotion within him. Seeing Malon in a terrible mood, made him feel the same way. The entire house felt like it was falling apart. Talon was sick, Ingo was actually working for once and Malon just wasn't being herself.

" Zora's Domain." Surprisingly had escaped Durnal's lips, as his gaze continued on Malon.

This had caught Malon's attention, as she turned her head to her future son, lying on the bed. " Excuse me?"

" Zora's Domain." He repeated.

Malon sighed, too weary to ask questions, but there was one thing she desperately wanted to know. " Did I ever tell you about a fight that Link and me had gotten into?"

Durnal shook his head, " Not that I know of."

" Did I ever tell you when I made the first move?"

" No."

" Did he ever tell you anything?" She asked softly.

Durnal was quiet for a moment, as he began to fiddle with his fingers. Malon waited patiently, wanting to know if Link had told Durnal anything that she wouldn't find out. She wanted to know the truth about his feelings, because the thought was killing her. She wanted to know, everything.

" He said something like…" Durnal paused looking back up at his mother, a blank look appeared across his face. " He was afraid to admit how he truly felt. If it wasn't for him almost losing you then he probably would never of confessed, does it make sense?"

Malon shook her head, not really understanding what Durnal was trying to explain to her. A lot of things came across her mind, but none that would be correct. At least she had found out that Link was afraid to admit how he felt, but the remaining question was—when did these feelings develop within him? She would only be able to find the answer from him, by asking him personally.

" I'm sorry Durnal," Malon apologized, as she stood from the windowsill walking over to the bed. Durnal sat up confused at why she had apologized to him. Malon took a seat next to him and lovingly welcomed him into her arms. " I've been too worked up with other things that I didn't pay much attention to you. I'm sorry if you felt like you weren't wanted. You're very special to me."

Durnal sat on her lap, resting his head against her chest, wrapping his arms around her. She held onto him tightly, rubbing her cheek gently within his hair, beginning to stroke her hand up and down his back. This was the affection she wanted from Link. She dreamt of being held in his arms, being safe when he was near by. She wanted his love.

" I love you Durnal," Malon kissed the top of his head before resting her head on top of his.

" I love you too," Durnal exclaimed happily with a big heartfelt grin on his face.

Moments later, Durnal's frown vanished from his face. It felt like an awkward moment of silence, even the horses and cuccos were quiet. The feeling that came over him was new and strange. He felt something heading their way, like danger. Takara.

Malon didn't seem to notice this strange movement in the air, but when Durnal hastily pulled away from her and ran up to the window, she knew something was wrong. As Malon stood to her feet, she noticed the purple smog that entered the room from underneath the door. She gasped, feeling her heart beat violently against her chest. Running over to Durnal, Malon grabbed his arms, keeping the young boy close to her, as the smoke engulfed the room.

The door quickly swung open, almost knocking itself off the hinges. Malon and Durnal covered their eyes, from the density of the smoke, as Takara glided her way into the room, her boots just inches off of the ground. She held the same usual wicked smile on her face, her long hair dangled behind her, and still covered her left eye.

When Durnal caught a good glimpse of her, he remembered the painful memories back at home. Takara hasn't changed over the years, but the only difference was her hair. He remembered it being shorter, but had forgot where. Even seeing the evil witches face, didn't help him remember what he was supposed to explain to Link. Seeing the necklace, gave him a small idea that what he had to tell Link was about the jewelry.

" Sorry I came without calling first, I usually like to come in surprise." Takara's grin widened, as she lowered herself to the ground.

" Why are you here?" Malon questioned, her fear clearly shown on her face. Her grip on Durnal's shoulders tightened.

" It's not really that hard to find out." Takara turned her attention to Durnal and lifted her head. " I came for him."

Durnal swallowed when he noticed the glare shown in her eyes. He already had to deal with Takara in the future, now even in the past he had to worry.

" You're not taking him," Malon explained courageously. " I will not let you."

" Hmmm," Takara rubbed her pale chin beginning to think. " Durnal must be your son."

" How do you know?"

Takara chuckled. " I'm not stupid. Anyway, if you're not going to go easy then I'll just do to you what I did that pathetic Ingo and Talon."

Malon's eyes widened, as anger developed within her. " What did you do to them?"

" Nothing, they're perfectly fine, just unconscious," Takara grinned.

Durnal pulled away from Malon, knowing that there wasn't going to be a way for her to protect him. If he just agreed to go with Takara, then maybe Malon would be safe. He didn't want to see his parents protect him in a way that they would get seriously injured or even killed. Besides, if Malon died, then he wouldn't exist.

" If I go with you, then will you make sure she is unharmed?" Durnal questioned the witch, thinking of a plan.

" Fine!" Takara spat, it was too easy….

" Durnal! No!" Malon grabbed his arms, but Durnal calmly pulled away.

" It's okay. I'll be fine, she can't hurt me."

" What?" Malon asked, softly.

" She can't hurt me. The love from you and father is protecting me. If I'm injured to the point where I'd die, then I'll be transported back to my time period."

" Durnal…." She didn't know what to say.

Durnal kissed her cheek and walked over to the impatient witch. She devilishly grinned and grabbed tightly onto Durnal's shoulder pulling him closer to her. Durnal flinched thinking that the plan would have worked, but when he noticed Takara lifting her hand up toward Malon, he knew that they had been tricked.

" No!"

" Say good-bye…"

" Mother!"

Malon's eyes widened as a purple beam formed on the palm of Takara's hand. Before she could react to anything, the beam was fired.

* * *

A/N:

Don't really have much to say, except sorry for all of the mistakes that were made in the last chapter. I didn't really notice them until after I summited it, and it was too late by then. I hope that this chapter has fewer errors, and I'd like to say that we are getting closer to the end of the story. Yes, I'm sorry, just a few more chapters. The next chapter will be shorter than others and does have a part that some of you will enjoy. That's all I'm going to say.

**Liz0888:** Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the battle scene, there wasn't much action so I had to add it in there. Trust me, more action is on the way! Yes, sorry about Darien, he was thought only a sub-character. I'm glad you enjoyed the Link-Malon part in Anju's room, I need to do more of them together, when they're alone.

**harrypotterfan:** Thanks for your reviews

**Mandy:** Thanks for the review and pointing out where it was confusing. I will admit it wasn't the best chapter out there, but o well. I hope I didn't disapoint you too much.

**NoOnSh:** I think that would be a good name, I'm thinking about changing mine as well. Thanks for the review, even though you're not signed on like usual, I'm glad you still reviewed. Dedicated reveiwer!

Until Next Time!


	13. Confessions

Chapter 13: Confession

" _If you ever need to be healed, then please come back to visit."_

_Link found himself on his knees, sitting in front of a large fountain. Where he was didn't matter. For all he knew, he was sitting in darkness. It was difficult to see anything except what was in front of him. Moving was impossible, for every move he made caused a terrible serge of pain to erupt inside of him. Still weak and tired, Link sat in his spot unable to move._

_A familiar, yet annoying, laugh rung through Link's head. The same phrase reappeared in his mind, over and over again. Before he knew it, a figure soared out of the middle of the fountain and hovered in front of Link, with a graceful smile on her face. _

" _If you ever need to be healed, then please come back to visit." She repeated. " I guess the time has come." _

_She lifted her hands in the air, causing Link to slowly move his head, for him to see what was happening. Due to his vision, he couldn't see the figure in front of him, but the voice sounded too familiar. _

_Link's eyes widen when he noticed a colored circle surround him. He felt relaxed, and calm, slowly feeling his energy returning. The pain that filled his body had ceased, and the strength to actually move came back to him. Being recovered, and fully healed, Link's vision slowly returned to normal, but not quick enough for him to catch a glimpse of her. It didn't matter to him, he already knew._

" _If you ever need to be healed, then please come back to visit."_

* * *

" Link…"

Link's eyes shot open as he rapidly sat up, looking around the empty room. He was lying on the floor in Anju's guest bedroom, with the blue ocarina still in hand. He blinked a couple of times, trying to remember what happened before he had fallen asleep. Nothing came to mind, except for the strange encounter with the Great Fairy. He didn't know if it was actually a dream or not…but he was healed.

Link energetically stood to his feet, putting the instrument away. He hurried over the Master Sword, and put it away before grabbing his glove that Malon had taken off. After sliding it back on he headed out of the room. He didn't forget about helping Zelda, or apologizing to Malon. He had a lot of things to do, and didn't know how much time he actually had with Takara free.

He was surprised to find that downstairs; Anju's house was filled with most of the people of Kakariko Village. Everyone squeezed into the small living room, trying hard to make the best of what they had. Link stood at the top of the stairs, his eyes frantically scanning the room for someone in particular. He found Anju at the wooden table in the middle of room, giving what was left of food to a young homeless boy who reminded Link of Durnal. He had to go back to the ranch, to see them again.

" Link!" Anju exclaimed cheerfully when she noticed the healed healthy hero. " You're awake."

Link nodded and began to walk downstairs. He watched as Anju politely pushed her way through the crowd over to the bottom of the stairs.

" What happened?"

" I'm letting all of these people stay until we find out what to do." Anju answered. " You've recovered well."

" I had a strange visit with someone who, I guess, helped me out." Link explained scratching the back of his head. Link's eyes scanned the room once more, causing Anju to chuckle in response.

" Malon's not here."

" I wasn't looking for her," Link quickly replied, his fell back to the redhead in front of him.

" I haven't heard from her, since she left."

" How long ago was that?" Link crossed his arms.

" About three days ago."

" Three days ago!" Link shouted causing a couple of people nearby to stare. He shook his head. He couldn't believe it. He had been asleep for three days? " Any news on Princess Zelda?"

Anju shook her head, " Maybe you should go check out the castle, to see if she's okay."

Link nodded agreeing to the suggestion. There was no time to waste; he had already wasted three days sleeping. There was no telling what could have happened during that time.

Walking outside of the house, Link grabbed his blue ocarina and quickly brought it to his lips. He paused before playing, noticing how badly Kakariko ended up. He was going to get rid of Takara; he wasn't going to let her get away with anything.

Link closed his eyes thinking about the Temple of Time, and abruptly began to play.

* * *

" I don't know what happened, or how for that matter."

Link stood, dumb-founded, unable to speak or move for that matter. He stood, staring down at the king's lifeless body in front of him. Half of the people in the castle had died; Link was lucky enough to find one of the royal guards alive. Though he was severely injured, he was breathing and able to walk.

" All I know is we didn't stand a chance."

Link forced himself to turn away from the corpse and walk out of the throne room, toward Princess Zelda's chamber. The injured guard quickly followed after. Link couldn't figure out how the king had died. There were no open wounds on his body, no bruises or anything. He seemed perfectly fine. His face was very pale; his eyes open like he had died in shock.

Link's muscles tightened, as he climbed the stairs up to Zelda's room. He didn't want to enter her room and find the same scene as he did in the throne room. He knew something bad had happened; she had explained it earlier when they were in the garden. She knew something was going to happen to her, and she was right—like always. Link had failed to protect her like he wanted too.

At the opened door leading into her bedroom, Link's anxious eyes fell upon the princess who laid on her bed. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were closed, but Link noticed something that had calmed him down completely. She was breathing.

Link hurried to princess's aid stepping over the body lying on the floor in her room. He sat down on the edge of her bed, while the injured guard examined the man on the floor. Link studied her face; she seemed peaceful and calm. He could have sworn he saw her smile. She was in a coma, which for now was better than death.

" I'm sorry," Link whispered, as he brought his hand to her face. " I should have been there…"

Link gently rubbed the tips of his fingers over her soft rosy cheeks. The pain inside of him was unbearable. He couldn't believe that this had happened to her. He only wished, that he could redo time right now, just so that he could have saved her from this coma.

" Brother!"

Link turned his attention to the unexpected Goron that stood in the doorway. The wounded guard quickly ran away from the door over to the window near Link, frightened by the sudden visit. It was no ordinary Goron, though. It was the Fire Sage, Daruina.

" Brother! I'm so glad that you are okay." Daruina slowly walked into the room, his smile quickly turned into a frown and the usual irritated look that Link was use to, appear on his face. " There is no time for brotherly talks now."

" Where is Takara?" Link demanded as he stood from the bed, and crossed his arms.

" I don't know," Daruina answered truthfully. " But I do know that she had caused trouble again."

" Where would that be?"

" Some lone ranch in the middle of the Hyrule."

Link's arms fell to the side, his heart almost stopped. " W-what? Lon Lon Ranch?" He swallowed hard, feeling it impossible to breathe.

" I think that was it, I heard that she stopped by there before heading off once more. Saria, of the Forest Temple and Ruto, of the Water Temple are scouting for her whereabouts. I fear they may need your help. Brother, you must stop Takara and save Hyrule. I will watch over Princess Zelda, you must hurry."

* * *

Link didn't hesitate after hearing what Daruina had to tell him. He was surprised by the Goron's appearance, but was actually grateful that the Sage had stopped by. Hearing that Takara had stopped by Lon Lon Ranch caused Link to head directly there after leaving Hyrule Castle. While Ruto and Saria search for Takara, he had to check up on Malon and Durnal, to see if they were all right.

Link played Epona's song, and watched as Epona trotted over to him away from her spot by the river. He quickly mounted the mare, before riding off toward Lon Lon Ranch in the distance. Link was amazed at how fast Epona could run, for he made it to Lon Lon Ranch before dawn. He had never ridden this fast before, and knew that they had set another record.

It was clear Epona was just as concerned as Link.

Inside Lon Lon Ranch, Link leaped off of Epona leaving the mare outside by the stables. Link noticed that everything outside was normal, the horses and cuccos were still alive and the house looked the same. The only difference was that the door was destroyed and now located inside the living room. Takara had surely been here.

Trying to ignore his rapid heartbeat, Link abruptly looked around the living room, finding Ingo lying on the ground unconscious. Link walked up to the old man, examining his bruises and seeing that they were minor. The only serious cut that Ingo had was on his right arm. He had a deep slash from the broken milk bottles that were spread across the floor.

Leaving the man alone, Link hurried upstairs desperately in search for Malon and Durnal. He ran passed Talon's room, catching a glimpse of Talon who was in his bed. His mind wasn't focused on them, just to two that really matter to him.

" Malon!"

Link turned into Malon's room and stopped in the doorway, his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Link sighed in despair, when he saw Malon sitting up with her back against the wall. He took small steps closer to her, his face filled with sorrow as his blue eyes watered. Just like the rest of them, Malon was also unconscious, breathing very heavy. Her mouth slightly hung open, as blood dripped down her chin staining her white shirt. She had minor bruises on her arms, but small cuts on her face that were going to leave light scars, not to mention the left black eye. The only serious injury Link had spotted was the deep cut on Malon's right leg. The bottom portion of her purple skirt was torn, and her leg was dripping blood onto the floor and into her brown boots.

Tears rolled down Link's cheek as he ran to her side. He sat one knee on the ground, pulling her fragile body into his arms. Link's tears continued to flow, as he gently brushed the couple of strands of hair out of her face. He rubbed her forehead with the back of his hand feeling that she was cold to the touch.

" Malon, please wake up!" Link cried softly, continuing to stroke her hair. " I'm sorry about everything, please wake up!"

Malon laid still in his arms, looking as peaceful as a doll. Link watched as his tears landed on her cheek. He hated seeing her like this; the cuts on her cheek, the black eye that formed, and the bruise marks that covered her body. The room was trashed, and Durnal was nowhere to be found. At the moment, he didn't feel like a hero.

" Malon…" Link cried. He shook his head unable to think of something to say. " I love you, Mal. I know you're stronger than this, please open your eyes. Let me know that you're going to make it."

Link lightly kissed her forehead and brought her closer to him to keep her warm. He closed his eyes tightly, never going to be able to forgive himself for what happened to her. If it weren't for the argument, then this probably wouldn't have happened. Link would have been with her, to protect her.

Malon winced moaning lightly as she moved her head. Link opened his eyes, watching as she struggled to wake up. She licked the dry blood that was on her lips, before slowly opening her eyes.

" Malon!"

Malon reacted to Link's voice and lifted her head, seeing that she was in his arms. She smiled, and weakly sat up wrapping her arms around his neck to embrace him with a hug. Even though she wanted to hate him for what he said, she couldn't stay mad at him. He came back to her, even though he was little too late.

Link wanted to tighten their hug, but was respectful of her injuries. He quickly wiped away his tears, so that she didn't find out that he was crying. Although she wouldn't care, since he was crying for her.

" I'm glad you're okay, I'm so sorry for what I said, and for what happened to you." Link quickly apologized.

Malon pulled away from Link, and warmly smiled. " There's no need to apologize, I overreacted."

" Here, let me help you."

Link grabbed Malon's arms, helping the redhead to her feet. She grunted, trying hard to put the pain that flowed throughout her leg behind her. Since it was too painful to walk on, Malon limped over to her father's room, to see if her father is recovering.

Link followed close behind, to make sure she makes it over to Talon's bed. As Malon sat down checking up on her father, he walked back to the door, and stood waiting patiently. Malon was going to be all right, he was content to say. Luckily for him, she didn't hear what he had said while she was unconscious. But one thing still bothers him…

" Where's Durnal?"

Malon looked up from her father, and looked back at Link standing in the doorway. She frowned, and continued to keep her hand on Talon's chest. Durnal had agreed to go with Takara to save her from being hurt, yet the evil witch tricked them ending up having her fun anyways.

" Takara has taken him." She answered miserably.

" Where?"

" I don't know…" Malon whispered. She looked at her father, feeling his head to see if his fever had diminished. After finding out that his condition was the same, Malon remembered the conversation her and Durnal had before Takara appeared.

_Zora's Domain…_

" Zora's Domain!" Malon cried out.

" That's where she had take him?" Link raised an eyebrow, perplexed.

" He said something about Zora's Domain, maybe he was telling me that that's where the final battle occurs." Malon suggested; she could be right.

Link nodded, now knowing that Zora's Domain is his next stop. He had to rescue his son, which probably didn't happen in the future since Durnal wasn't born. Durnal's kidnap could have been over three days ago, there's no telling what Takara would do to him. He needed to act fast.

" I must go then."

" I know…" Malon replied softly. " I will stay here, you hurry and stop Takara." She paused before adding, "Be careful Link."

Link nodded before stepping back into the hallway and hurrying downstairs. " I will."

Outside at the stables, Link found Epona and guided her passed the house, over to the entrance to Lon Lon Ranch. He was going to regret leaving Malon again, but he has to stop Takara. Things were bad as it is; he didn't want Hyrule to be completely in ruins. She had already destroyed two towns, the castle and the ranch. She had gone far enough.

Link brought his foot onto the stirrup, about to mount Epona when he noticed Malon run out of the house calling his name. He stopped and jumped off, taking a couple of steps forward to see what she had wanted.

Malon stood by the door, her heart raced as she stared the man in front of her. The pain in her leg wasn't bothering her anymore, not since her mind was focused on what she had planned to say. He was leaving, and if she lets him go now, then might not get another chance for a while.

" Link…"

_I was the one who made the first move…_

Link watched as Malon ran over toward him, spreading her arms out probably for another hug. He was quite surprised the pain in her leg wasn't bothering her. Link uncrossed his arms, getting prepared for the embrace. He was shocked to find, that Malon didn't end up giving him a hug. Instead she had wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, until their lips met.

Link's eyes widened shocked for a brief moment before he closed his eyes; giving in. He placed his arm around her waist, moving one arm up to her chin, deepening the kiss, causing Malon to shiver. Malon brushed his exposed hair out of his face, as their tongues gently touched.

Moments later, Link reluctantly pulled away causing their lips to part, the feeling killing Malon inside. She removed her arms from around his neck and stepped back, biting her lips in embarrassment. Her face blushed, almost turning the color of her hair. She had finally gotten it off of her chest, and she's at least happy about that.

Link was still traumatized at the thought, but forced it behind him as he mounted Epona, getting ready to head to Zora's Domain. No matter how hard he tried, his mind kept going back to what had just happened.

" I—I have to go, now."

" Link…" Malon called, she forced herself to look at him. " I have a question…"

" What is it?" Link held on tightly to the reins, watching Malon carefully.

Malon hesitated for a bit, but finally had enough courage to ask. " Do you love me?"

Link's affectionate blue eyes stared down at Malon, for the longest time. She felt like running back inside the house, to hide, but wanted to know the truth. She needed to know, here and now…

Link, with a loving smile, nodded his head; words didn't have to be said. Malon clearly understood.

" I'll be back…"

Malon laughed, " Like you always say."

Link continued to smile, and chuckled softly. " This time I have a reason."

" And what's that?"

"…To be with you."

A chill ran up Malon's spine. She couldn't help but chuckle and blush, as she watched Link and Epona swiftly ride off the ranch.

* * *

A/N:

Wow, I actually thought that this chapter was going to be shorter than the last one. Hmmm, I guess I was wrong. I didn't matter since it didn't take me long to write. I actually had a good time writing this chapter, since I couldn't wait until Link and Malon finally confessed. So there you go, the truth for them is finally out! Now it's time to work on the final battle….

**Xakattack:** I was afraid you lost interest in the story, thank god you reviewed. Sorry for the cliffhanger, stories have to have them. Thanks for the review!

**Fire god101:** Yes, I do believe it was a sudden surprise, but you know we can't have him die. Thanks for the review.

**Shiru23454:** Thanks for you input on everything, though I can understand what your talking about. It lets me kno that you're paying attention, haha. Thanks for your review, and just to let you kno, Epona has been mentioned in the previous chapters. So she's been here since Link's return.

**Mandy:** I'm glad that you have everything planned out, and sorry about the cliffhanger, I sometimes hate them as well, but o well. Thanks always!

**NoOnSh:** No problem, as long as you reviewed. Hehe. I'm honored that you love the story, and yes I am dedicated to my writing. I will not disappoint my readers. Never!

**Liz0888:** Thanks for the review! I too will be sad when the story ends, but they all end sometime. The ending to this chapter was the part that you'd all enjoy. Hopefully you did. Haha.

**Maw:** Thanks for the review, sorry about the fight. They made up, eventually you knew it was going to happen.


	14. Showdown

Chapter 14: Showdown

" What's the matter, boy, a little cold?"

Durnal cuddled himself as he sat on the platform covered with snow that floated in the large lake, where Juba Juba used to live. Snow fell from the sky, and the wind blew forcefully. Durnal was practically shivering to death from the cold. His cheeks were cold to the touch and his hands felt frostbitten. He sneezed constantly and his breath was clearly shown. He was tired from not getting any sleep for the past two days and not to mention hungry. Takara had given him some frozen fish, but Durnal refused to eat it. From what he had learned from his parents he was allergic to fish, so wasn't in the mood to take any chances.

Takara freely hovered over him, not bothered by the cold at all. She watched over Durnal carefully, guarding him to make sure he didn't try to escape. Durnal wasn't stupid, and knew that Takara wouldn't play if he did try to flee. She knew that he wasn't going to try, but did have fun seeing him suffer. It didn't matter that he was kid, she treated all of the humans the same. To her, they were useless mortals.

Durnal brought his knees to his chest and vigorously rubbed his hands together to keep warm. He knew eventually Link would show up. This was where the final battle had occurred. This is where Takara supposedly destroys the Master Sword. The final match was drawing near and Durnal still couldn't remember what the missing information was. It had something to do with the mistake and Durnal tried hard to remember. His mind kept going blank, going to fact that his body might soon shut down.

" You don't seem too nervous."

" Why would I be?" He tried hard to keep his teeth from chattering.

" Because I am the fearless Takara!" Takara raised her arms in the air, a devilish grin appeared upon her face. " Everyone fears me."

" I knew about you before anyone else did!" Durnal shouted, proving to her that he wasn't afraid.

" Oh?" Takara raised an eyebrow, a little surprised by his statement. Yet she enjoyed finding out new things.

Takara hovered closer to him, causing Durnal to lean back almost falling into the ice-cold lake. She lowered herself to the platform he sat upon, her hands firmly behind her back. Her long jet-black hair swung out behind her…Durnal noticed how part of it covers her right eye—almost like she was hiding something.

" Why do you cover half of your face?" Durnal questioned, going off from what he had said before.

Takara slowly grinned, as her evil gaze never left Durnal. " Why do you ask? It makes me look more…mysterious…" She emphasized the last word, using a deeper devilish tone.

" Are you hiding something?" Durnal studied the strange band that went across her forehead.

Takara crossed her arms, putting all of her weight on one foot. " Why would you think that?"

Durnal shrugged.

Takara's arms fell to her side and she continued to grin. " I guess since you won't live past today, that I will show you what my hair is covering." She paused. " Don't worry…there's an eye there."

Durnal waited and watched anxiously as Takara slowly brought her right arm up to her face; about to pull back her hair to reveal what she had been hiding, if she was hiding anything. A thought came across Durnal's mind; what if she reveals something that might help him remember the missing piece of information?

Before she even had the chance to lift the clump of hair she gathered, Link entered the scene from inside Zora's Domain, and raced over to Takara, carrying the Master Sword in his hand. He ran up the snowy hill and stood at the top, looking down at Durnal and Takara.

" Enough! Takara!"

Takara removed her hand and turned to the Hero of Time. She smiled and levitated into the air, gliding over the platforms and water closer toward Link. Durnal sat with a frown on his face, upset that she didn't get to show him what she was hiding. Yet, he was excited that Link had finally shown up.

" I was wondering what time you would show up," Takara greeted.

" Not too late am I?" Link tightened his grip on his sword, knowing that it was here, where the legendary blade gets destroyed.

" Not for me, but the little boy might not be able to take the cold any longer."

Link turned his attention to Durnal, who sat shivering on the platform. His face slowly turning light blue, he sniffed and sneezed. " Durnal…"

Takara laughed. " You like how your little girlfriend and her family turned out? I was actually going easy on them."

Link fiercely looked back at Takara, remembered how badly Malon, Ingo and Talon turned up after Takara's little visit. " You will not hurt those close to me and get away with it."

" Oh, Link I would worry about myself in your case. I'm not going easy on you."

" Well I won't either!"

Link leaped into the air and brought his sword back hoping to make the first move on Takara. Takara floated to the side and watched as Link fell down to the lower platforms. She sneered before lifting her arm in the air, creating a purple ball of energy. Durnal held his head as soon as he felt lightheaded. The air around them became dry, as Takara's ball gained power.

Link's eyes widened as he jumped out of the way of Takara's attack. He jumped onto the nearest platform, getting prepared to dodge another one of Takara's fierce attacks. As Link continued to leap from platform to platform, he knew that he wouldn't be able to win if Takara was making all of the shots. He had to get a couple of hits in and the only way for him was to bring Takara down, and out of the air. While she hovered in the air, she had more movement and didn't have to worry about Link reaching her.

Link jumped onto the farthest platform and looked back up at Takara. She lifted her hand up in the air once more, using up her time to gather more energy. As Link studied the scene, his mind went to the final battle he had against Ganondorf. The only way he could bring Ganondorf down was to repel his attacks back at him. The situation with Takara wasn't too diverse. He was certain the Master Sword had enough power to repel her attacks, since the legendary blade was the only item to finish her.

Takara quickly fires her ball of energy down at Link. He waited until it was just within the reach of his sword, before swinging it out in front of him. Like he had planned, the purple energy reflected off the tip of the sword and soared back at Takara. Before Takara could react to anything, the ball collided with her, sending her back to the top of the snowy hill. Link quickly used this to his advantage and ran back toward Takara before she could recover.

He reached the top of the snowy hill and looked down at her necklace lifting his sword in the air. Takara's visible eye snapped open as she kicked the Master Sword out of his hands. Link watched as the Master Sword slid down the hill back toward the entrance from Zora's Domain. As his eyes continued to follow his weapon, Takara lifted herself back into the air and grabbed Link by the front of his tunic.

" Selfish, hero…" Takara hissed violently. " I can't lose."

She kneed Link in the stomach and threw him down to the ground like trash. Link moaned in pain, as Takara lowered herself to grab Link's leg. She began to twirl in circles, spinning Link around with great speed. Durnal watched as Link was tossed into the air, landing in the freezing water on his stomach. Durnal frowned, his eyes widened as Link disappeared underwater.

" Father…"

" Durnal…" Takara called softly, landing back onto the platform. " Now, where was I?"

Durnal turned his attention back to Takara, as she grabbed the clump of hair that covered her face. For a quick second, Takara lifted her hair out of her face, revealing to Durnal what she truly looked like. Her beauty mesmerized him, but he never blinked as his gaze continued at her face. He finally remembered…

" That's it…" Durnal whispered.

" Ta…kar…a…" Link pulled his head out from under the water, his face and hair soaked with freezing water. He shivered, his teeth chattered as he pulled himself onto the platform. He sat on his knees, vomiting the water that filled his throat.

" You're still alive!" Takara loudly groaned and levitated back into the air.

" Father!" Durnal shouted, standing to his feet. " I remember it! The missing information!"

Link looked at Durnal who excitedly jumped up and down, then struggled turning his attention back to Takara who had already formed another ball of energy. Link knew that if he gets hit, he would either be knocked unconscious or die. He was weak and cold, and was weaponless. His sword was on the other side of the lake, and to get to it he would have to pass Takara.

Durnal noticed that Link was too weak to move, and watched as Takara lowered her hand toward him. He gracefully jumped the platforms over toward Link, just as Takara fired the ball. Link held his hand out to stop Durnal, but it was too late.

Durnal stood right in the line of fire, and quickly held his hands out protecting Link from the ball of energy. Link covered his eyes, as the energy collided into Durnal, causing the powerful crystal necklace that Durnal wore, to reflect the ball back at Takara. Takara's painful screamed was heard loudly until her voice was muffled from hitting the freezing water. At the time, the bright light that formed had diminished.

" Durnal?"

Link lowered his hand and opened his eyes. He desperately looked around the area for other bodies. He was alone. Takara was now underwater….

Durnal was gone.

* * *

A/N: 

I'm so sad! Another chapter is completed. Only two chapters left! I have everything planned, so I know. The story is almost over! I can't believe it! No! O well, I guess there's a good side because this story isn't going to be an unfinished one. See! I kept my word!

**NoOnSh:** I know you didn't review on this story but thanks for reviewing Underneath the Sunrise! I really appreciate it!

**Xakattack:** Hey, thanks for the review. I am too happy that they finally confessed. You knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Durnal really came in handy for Malon. Thanks for updating on your story, but you have to do it more often. Don't let it be an unfinished one!

**Soiel:** Thanks for the review; more chapters are coming your way. Sadly only two chapters left.

**Mandy:** I knew you would like it. I couldn't let Zelda die, even though I wished she did. A coma is kind of worse, but she has to live. The information is uncovered in this chapter, but you still don't know exactly what it is. Thanks!

**The-Couch:** I guess that's how you pronounce it, but I can't seem to find where I used it. I will agree with you, Malon and Link are so better than Zelda and Link. MalonLink fans forever!

**Justin Time:** Hey! Another new reviewer! I guess it is a little unlucky to start reading near the end of the story but like you said, you don't have to wait for tons of updates. You can read them anytime. Haha. I another MalonLink fan! Yea, I agree they are rare, but I've been seeing a lot of them appear on the site. I will continue to write more of them as well. Thanks for the review!

**Liz0888:** Thanks so much for your review! You really brightened my day and thanks for reading my other one-shot, Underneath the Sunrise. You truly are a dedicated reviewer! I love the MalonLink fluff as well, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I will continue to write more MalonLink stories, just for you! Look out for them! Thanks so much!

**Harrypotterfan:** Thanks for your review!

Until Next Time!


	15. Hope

Chapter 15: Hope

" Are you going to be okay, Ingo?"

Malon walked around the living room, picking up the broken milk bottles and trying hard to clean up after Takara's visit. Ingo sat at the table, as he drank his fourth cup of Lon Lon milk, wrapping his wounded arm in a bandage. He watched Malon limp around the room cleaning; her injuries were more severe than his. She was the one cleaning, and he was sitting around watching her.

" I have a light headache, but nothing serious." He got down from the table and walked over to Malon. " You should rest, let me clean up. Why not check on your father?"

Malon sighed deeply agreeing. She wiped her forehead, being careful not to touch her black eye. While Ingo began to clean from where she left off, Malon grabbed two bottles of Lon Lon milk and slowly made her way upstairs. Due to the throbbing pain in her entire leg, walking up the stairs felt like an eternity. She felt as if she was going nowhere, until she surprisingly ended up in front of her father's room. Wiping the sweat off of her forehead, Malon grabbed the knob and slowly entered the quiet room.

Talon was still resting in bed, his breathing very heavy, as he continued to toss and turn in bed. Malon quickly walked to his side, and placed the two bottles of milk on the nightstand. She pulled back the covers off of Talon, and noticed he was drenched from his own sweat. Even with the window open, letting the cool breeze into the room, Talon was burning up. Malon wanted to burst into tears seeing her father this ill. His condition was just getting worse, over the past week he hasn't improved.

Malon sat down on the edge of the bed, and began to rub her father's head lightly. His forehead was burning with a fever, but because her hands were cold, it made him feel hotter than he actually was. His coma was gone but he continued to sleep. Seeing him toss and turn and making different expressions of his face, gave her the impression that he was having a terrible dream. She didn't want to wake him, since he needed to sleep so she began to sing Epona's Song, to soothe him. Maybe hearing the song her mother had taught her would help him calm down.

" Malon?"

Malon jolted her head up and looked around the room. She wiped her eyes, and licked her dry lips noticing that she had fallen asleep. A warm large hand gently touched her shoulder, causing her to immediately lower her hands. Talon was finally awake, his loving yet red watered eyes looked up at her. Malon grabbed the milk off the nightstand and popped the top, handing it to her father.

" Please drink."

Talon, with shaky hands, grabbed the bottle and slowly sat up so that he could drink it without spilling. Malon had also grabbed her bottle, but didn't drink it until Talon had finished his. She wanted to make sure that he drinks it all, so that he will get better soon. She was told that their milk replenishes the body, making you stronger, but seeing her father in his condition after having many, caused her think otherwise.

" I had a dream about you and your mother," Talon explained weakly, his voice very soft.

Malon took his bottle sitting it down on the nightstand. She took a couple of small sips of her milk before actually replying about his dream. " Really? So then it wasn't a nightmare you were having?"

" I actually did. I dreamt that Takara had taken you, and I never saw you again. All of a sudden your mother's song appeared and then I saw her with you. She saved you, and brought you back to me."

Malon warmly smiled that the song had helped, but then she remembered Takara taking Durnal. If Durnal didn't agree to go with her, then Takara would probably have taken her as well. Her father's dream would have ended up as a prophecy.

" Takara had taken Durnal."

" When?"

" When she attacked us."

The room was silent. Talon lowered his eyes looking away from Malon. During this time, Malon finished her drink and stood sitting it on the nightstand. She carefully walked over to her father's window that overlooks the ranch, seeing the horse trotting around freely. She feared that she would never see Durnal again, but remembered what he had told her.

_The love from you and father is protecting me. If I'm injured to the point where I'd die, then I'll be transported back to my time period._

She believed what he had said.

" Where is he now?"

" Zora's Domain, Link headed there to stop Takara."

" Link…came by here?"

" Yes, I guess he has heard that Takara attacked us."

" You're not mad at him?"

There was a bit of a pause. "…No, not anymore." She heard Talon's sigh. " I finally know the truth."

" The truth to what?"

Malon turned around resting up against the windowsill. When Talon turned to look at her, she had a smile on her face. It was a smile Talon waited a long time to finally see. It was her usual one, the one she always had when she was a little girl. The smile showed her true happiness. She was finally happy again.

" He loves me…"

" So he finally confessed, eh?" Talon was actually glad to hear this.

Malon nodded, briefly turning her attention back to the ranch. " He said he would come back, because he finally has a reason to…" She turned back to her father. " Do you think he was telling the truth?"

Talon nodded, slowly sitting up in bed. He brought his hand up to his mouth and began to cough. Malon noticed that this time, his cough had sounded better than it did before. Hope developed inside of her.

" I believe that he will," Talon answered after calming down. He sniffed and swallowed hard. " Love really changes people. When they are in love, they are committed. I'm truly glad, that he brought your happiness back."

Malon began to laugh, she held a strong smile on her face, and her eyes glistened. " My happiness was here all along."

Talon shook his head, which caused her to frown. " I don't believe so. Maybe you think you were happy, but this happiness here was the one you had a child. I really miss seeing you like that."

" Father…" Malon stood and walked back to his bed. She sat down on the edge of his bed and reached over embracing him tightly with a hug. Talon wrapped his long arms around her, slowly stroking her hair. " Father…seeing you recover is making this happiness return. I don't want to lose you like I lost mother."

" Don't worry Malon, I will always be here for you. I will never leave."

Malon closed her eyes tightly, thinking about what he said. She believed him; she forced herself to do so.

* * *

Link aimlessly looked around the area. He shivered, and sighed deeply examining his own breath. Durnal was gone, and gave his life to protect him. Link didn't think that Durnal would actually get in the line of fire. Now he only wished that he had done something to prevent Durnal from getting hit.

Link's eyes fell to the spot where Takara fell into the freezing water. Supposedly Durnal had figured out what the missing piece of information was, but so far Link was still clueless. Durnal had vanished before getting the chance to tell him the information. Now, Link had to figure out on his own.

Standing to his feet, Link used the rest of his strength to race across to the other side of lake, where his sword sat. He leaped from platform to platform, quickly bypassing the spot where Takara fell in. He didn't even stop to glance in the water, his main priority was on his sword. Without it, fighting was suicide. This time, he wasn't going to let Takara easily knock it out of his hands.

Right when he reached the precious item, Takara leaped out of the water, floating above the snowy hill. Link gripped tightly onto the sword, and slowly turned around to face Takara for the final portion of the battle. When Link's eyes fell upon the evil witch, his mouth hung open in surprise. He gasped, his eyes never leaving the witches face.

Takara's thick hair was so wet, that it couldn't hide part of her face like she always had it. This time, Link could finally see the truth. Takara's headband that stretched around her forehead, looked very similar to Ganondorf's. In the middle of her band, the part that her hair had covered, was a fiercely glowing gem ruby. The item that supposedly is supposed to be around her neck was stuck within her forehead. Link eyed the two rubies, noticing that the one on her forehead seemed to be generating the power. The more power she used, the brighter the gem was. Link had finally found the mistake. It wasn't the gem around her neck that needed to be destroyed; it was the one on her forehead. His lack of knowledge in the future caused him to target the wrong ruby. Takara managed to destroy the Master Sword, which began the new era of Hyrule, in darkness.

" I finally figured out how to destroy you," Link took a couple of steps closer to the witch.

Takara grin and swung her head around, flipping the long wet strands of hair behind her. Her entire face was visible. Her two mesmerizing purple eyes stared down fiercely at Link. Her face seemed so innocent as a child and so beautiful as an angel. Link forced himself not to be distracted by her looks. Deep down, he knew she was nothing but evil.

" It doesn't matter!" Takara spat, " You won't win."

Link ran in closer to Takara, watching as she formed another purple ball of energy. The gem around her forehead, reacting to her, lit up brightly, casting a red light right into Link's face. Instead of charging straight for her, Link dove off into the side, diving straight into the freezing water.

He held his breath as he swam underneath the platforms, to hide from Takara so he could surprise her with a sneak attack. The ball of energy was fired to the water, missing Link by an inch. Link watched as the ball slowly disintegrated as it continued to go down deeper into the lake. At the last platform, Link slowly brought his face above water, to catch his breath and gather more air. He listened quickly, hearing that Takara was still over by the snowy hill, charging up another ball of energy.

Link carefully made his way out of the water grabbing his sword. Takara's back was to him, as she continued to charge up another ball. He quickly ran in for an attack, lifting his sword into the air. Before Takara could react, Link had swung in his sword, creating a deep slash above her boot on her left leg. Blood spattered onto Link's face, as he landed back onto the platform, hoping that she would lower herself.

Takara grunted loudly, as she slowly examined her cut, realizing that Link had cut her deeply. Not even paying attention to the Hero of Time in front of her, Link lifted his sword once again, this time bringing the sword straight through her leg and pulling her down onto the platform.

Takara's scream was heard clearly, as it loudly echoed into the sky. She fell onto her back, looking away from Link to make sure that he didn't have an open shot at her ruby. She lifted her hand creating a small but powerful ball of energy, firing it straight at Link.

Link soared back onto the farther platform, holding his head from the impact. With this advantage, Takara quickly pulled the sword from within her, feeling her leg going numb. She levitated into the air, over to the recovering hero, with the bloody Master Sword in her hands.

" You may think you can destroy me…" She explained steadily, forcing the pain behind her. " But you are wrong." She dipped the sword into the water, watching as the blood mixed in with the water.

Before Link could react to the witch floating in front of him, Takara grabbed his arm, forcing him to his feet. She held on tightly to his arm, watching as his head lowered to the ground, his breathing heavy, as he continued to pant. He was weak Takara noticed that. It was her time to strike.

" How about we turn the tables around for a bit," Takara insisted pointed the sword straight at Link. " Let's have the item that is supposed to destroy me, destroy you instead."

Link lifted his head, not quick enough to see her lunge the sword forward. Pain immediately filled his chest, as his wide blue eyes, watered causing tears to roll down his cheeks. Takara let go of his arm, laughing as she lifted herself higher into the air, to watch the amusing sight in front of her.

Link fell to his knees, looking at his glove seeing it covered in thick red blood. He eyes slowly moved down his sword, that now pierced his stomach Link's lips trembled as he lowered his head to the Master Sword, that Takara had forced straight through his stomach. It was a pain that Link could not explain. Seeing the blood—his blood terrified him. His green tunic, turned red and soon he began to cough up blood.

" Linkie! Link NO!"

Takara turned her attention to the entrance that leads to Zora's Domain. Princess Ruto, a sage of the Water Temple, stood in front of the entrance in total surprise. Her eyes stayed focused on Link, the slowly but surely dying hero.

" Another Sage?" Takara questioned, studying Ruto carefully. " Ha, another one for me to kidnap."

With this distraction, Link could finish Takara off. He could end this once and for all. He could bring peace back to Hyrule, even though he fears he might not be there to witness it all. That's what hero's have to do sometimes…they sacrifice their life to save others.

Link closed his eyes tightly as he grabbed onto the sword, with a loud piercing scream, he pried the sword from out of his stomach, watching the blood splat onto the platform. He weakly stood to his feet, his left hand holding his sword while his right hand covered the spot on his stomach, where the sword was held. Takara was distracted, but still out of reach.

" Come, Sage!" Takara cried, focusing on Ruto. " Come and join your two Sage friends."

Takara lowered herself to the ground on the top of the snowy hill. Ruto noticed Link making his way toward to Takara. She had to keep the witch distracted a little longer, but knew that she might be putting her life in danger.

Link somehow made his way over toward Takara, but the witch had easily spotted him behind her. She turned to find the hero approaching her with stealth, but grinned blowing his cover.

" You think you can sneak up on me?" Takara's voice echoed as she raised her hands into the air.

Ruto ran in closer to Takara, using her bravery as she wrapped her arms around her, giving Link a small advantage to finishing her off. Link held his chest, noticing the sage and witch struggle. Ruto was helping him; he needed to act fast.

" Link now!"

Link closed his eyes as he swung the Master Sword in on her forehead, listening to the witch scream. He felt his sword collide within something, but keep his eyes closed afraid to open them. Link felt a rush of wind caress his face, as he felt himself fly back off the top of the snowy hill. Ruto and Takara's screams both died off, as Link vanished underneath the freezing water.

_Malon…I'm sorry…_

Link soon felt his ears pop, and water fill up in his mouth, as he floated deeper and deeper underwater. Shortly after…he loses coconsciousness.

* * *

" Princess Zelda…" Darunia calls when he sees the wide-awake princess standing in the throne room looking down at her departed father. " When did you awake?"

" How long have I been out?" Princess Zelda ignores the sage's question. He hears the shakiness in her soft sadden voice.

" For about a week," Darunia answers truthfully. " I'm so glad that Takara hasn't done anything critical to you, princess."

" It's…queen now." Zelda replied, sternly. " My father is…"

" Queen Zelda!"

Zelda looked up and turned around to find Impa and Nabooru standing at the entrance to the throne room. A smile crept in Zelda's lips as she quickly hurried over to the two sages, with Darunia following her. Seeing the two Sages back, and alive gave Zelda the impression that Takara…

" Queen Zelda, we need your help." Nabooru informed.

" You need to follow us." Impa added, quickly.

" When did you get back? What do you need help with?" Zelda surely had a lot of questions on her mind.

" Just now, and we have him." Impa answered.

" _Him_?" Zelda repeated, steadily.

Nabooru began to lead the way. " Please follow us."

* * *

" _Daddy!" _

" Durnal…"

" _Daddy, I'm so happy…"_

" Durnal…"

" Link!"

" _I love you daddy…"_

" Link, open your eyes!"

" _Thank you…"_

Link slowly opened his heavy eyes, to find Queen Zelda hovering over him. He rubbed his eyes, and sat up so that he had good sense of where he was. Zelda stepped back, a warm smile on her face as Link examined the room. He was in Zelda's bedroom, lying in Zelda's bed. He was only wearing a pair of gray pants, and his green hat. He was shirtless but his stomach was wrapped in bandages to stop the bleeding. He felt no more pain.

" Zelda?"

" Link," Zelda exclaimed with a sigh of relief. " I'm so happy to see you awake. I was beginning to worry."

" Where…" He rubbed his forehead, " What happened?"

" Takara is gone."

Link's eyes widened, " What?"

Zelda nodded. " Ruto explained that you had fallen into the water after destroying the ruby. She dove in after you and when you both came back up Takara was gone. Her clothes laid on the ground and the other gem around her neck, but her body was nowhere to be found."

" Do you think—"

" I don't think—I know. Takara has lost, Impa and Nabooru have returned. Hyrule is saved, Link…you have won."

Link lowered his head, thinking all of this through in his mind. He licked his lips, trying to remember what had happened at Zora's Domain after Ruto showed up, but most of it was a blur.

" And the Master Sword?"

" In one piece."

" So…" Link forced himself to smile. " It is over."

Zelda nodded. " For now. Hyrule is safe from the evil witch, but I fear that more danger will soon head our way. In the mean time, we should all just enjoy what we have."

Link watched as Zelda made her way over toward the window, looking out at the beautiful Hyrule. The sun shined brightly into the blue sky, the birds chirped, the grass was greener than ever and already towns were being rebuilt. Hyrule is returning to its original state. They were finally in a land filled with peace.

Zelda warmly smiled and took a deep breath, sucking in the fresh air. " It's finally over…"

* * *

A/N:

Sorry this chapter took a while until updated. I had finished the story over the weekend but usually don't update it until my personal reader reviews it and helps me fix all the errors.

I don't really have much to say except that there is only one chapter left and it is the epilogue. It's not that long, less than two pages, but I will probably publish is in two days because I don't want to update two chapters at once. Sorry, I just want to wait. Besides I have a new story that I'm going to update at the same time of the last chapter. So you're gonna have to wait a couple more days until the last segment is up.

**Xakattack:** Thanks for the review, I'm still waiting until you update your other story. If it's a remake it shouldn't take this long. Haha.

**Liz0888:** Don't worry Durnal is okay, you just won't hear of him anymore. I kno a little sad. Now it's only one more chapter left, and the last part is the epilogue. Wow, I'm practically done. Yes I will be committed to do more of MalonLink stories.

**Mandy**: Yes, a lot of people of think they have an idea on what the information is. Hopefully you are right. Durnal is okay, don't worry you just won't hear from him anymore. Thank you as well, I'm glad you have been reviewing each I update.

**Shiru23454:** Yeah I understand what you mean, but o well. Thanks for reviewing!

**Soiel:** Yes it was a little short, hopefully this chapter is long enough for you. Much stuff happens here as well, thanks!

**NoOnSh:** Thanks always! It's okay, sometimes I don't review all the times either.


	16. Epilogue

Chapter 16: Epilogue: A Gift Through Time

_5 Months Later_

Queen Zelda paced herself as she walked through the halls of the castle. On her way to the garden, she passed many guards and servants at the castle who admired and acknowledged her presence. Zelda politely bowed her head, as she passed Impa standing at the entrance to the garden.

Zelda brushed her blonde hair back, feeling the light wind caress her face. She smiled, and slowly walked up to the middle of the garden enjoying the beauty around her.

" It feels so good to have things back to normal."

She picked up a pure red rose and began to twirl it as she brushed her two fingers together. With this five-month of peace things in Hyrule had been back to normal. Kakariko Village was finally back to its original state. All of the ceremonies for those who died had been fulfilled, like the king's, Darien and even Katrina's death. The Sages had gone back to their lives, already forgetting about what had happened with Takara. Even Link was beginning to start a new life, even though he was still the Hero of Time.

" Thinking again?"

Zelda chuckled, placing the rose behind her ear. She closed her eyes feeling the wind gently hit her face, before turning around to the figure standing behind her.

" Of course, I'm just thinking about the future."

" Well, we all know it's a peaceful one."

Zelda nodded, agreeing. " How about you take some time off."

" What?"

" Go on a vacation."

" What about you?"

" Impa is here with me. I'm pretty sure we have everything under control."

" You sure?

Zelda nodded.

" Thanks Zelda, I really appreciate it."

Zelda warmly smiled sitting down on the bench, in the garden. She looked at the flowers for a bit, before turning her attention back to him. " Link!"

Link stopped and turned around. " Yeah?"

" Thanks…and congratulations."

Link smiled and nodded. " Thank you."

Zelda sat quietly, watching him leave.

* * *

" We're home, girl."

Link patted Epona's side and dismounted her walking up to the front door. He stopped, listening to the voices that were coming from within the stables. Epona whinnied, and galloped her way deeper into the ranch with the other horses that freely trotted around.

Laughing, Link entered the stables, where Talon and Malon began to argue again on who was supposed to work. He stood in the doorway, crossing his arms, watching as Talon and Malon both held tightly onto a bucket, pulling it back and fourth.

" What are you guys arguing over this time?" Link shook his head with a playful smile on his face.

" Link," Talon called excitedly. " Tell your wife that she shouldn't be working this hard when she's five months pregnant! I need to start getting back to work after those long weeks of being sick."

Malon sighed letting go of the bucket, giving Talon a win this time around. She took a deep breath and rubbed her stomach that held the five-month year old baby boy. Link walked over toward Malon and lightly grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the stables.

" I need to talk with you anyway."

" Link!" Malon exclaimed. " Why are you home so soon?" She giggled, as Link pulled her closer to him.

" Queen Zelda gave me a vacation so I can spend some time with you."

" That was nice of her." Malon wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer for a kiss.

When they parted, Link reached into his brown bag, pulling out a crystal ball necklace. Malon's eyes widen, when he dangled the rare item in front of her. She smiled, carefully grasping the item in her hands, remembering that Durnal was wearing it.

" When did you get this?"

" When I first returned from my trip. A store had gotten robbed and I stopped the guys from escaping. She gave me the necklace as a thank you."

" This is what you give Durnal…." Link nodded. Malon placed her hand on her stomach, bringing the necklace to her chest. " I'm sure Durnal will be pleased."

Link smiled. " You know, if it wasn't for him then I would have never figured out what the missing piece of information was. Durnal protected me and sent Takara into the water. It was when she emerged that's when I had figured out the truth."

" It's really hard to believe," Malon stepped closer to Link wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. " If it wasn't for Durnal, then I wouldn't have made the first move like I did."

Link chuckled stroking her hair. He kissed her forehead, remembering all of the things that Durnal has helped them with. It was truly amazing that it was from his son, who so far hasn't been born. " He was a gift…." He whispered softly.

Malon smiled and nodded matching her tone with his, " Like I had said before—he was a gift through time."

* * *

A/N:

The End! Yes! It is the end of the story! I have finally completed my first story on this site! Woot! Woot! I am on a role! I am also sad that this story is over, because this was one of my favorite stories. Do not fear though! I will write more Zelda stories in the future so please look out for them!

I also like to thank my faithful reviewers! I thank all of those who reviewed and especially thank those who reviewed every almost every chapter. I don't think someone reviewed every time I updated, but anyway…I thank those who took the time to review other stories I submitted. Thanks to all of you! You know who you are I'm not going to name you because I'm tired and lazy! But thanks soooo much!

**Xakattack:** Thanks for all of your reviews and for updating another chapter in your story. It made my day! I'll be looking forward to seeing more.

**Mandy:** I'm really glad you liked the chapter. I took some time writing it, just because it was the last official chapter for the story. I don't really count the epilogue. Mentioning a sequel gave me some ideas, but nothing official. I do have another Zelda story up, so check that one out whenever it pops up on the site.

**Liz0888:** Hope you enjoy the new story, thanks for all of your reviews! I really appreciate it.

**Harrypotterfan:** Thanks always!

**Shiru23454:** I'm sorry I didn't make you cry, I wasn't trying to make anyone cry just please them. Thanks for your reviews and long comments about the past and future thing. Haha.

**Soiel:** Here was your epilogue! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for the reviews!

Thank you everyone who had been faithful readers and reviewers! Like always;

Until Next Time!


End file.
